Wanderlust
by SassyAngel
Summary: AU Set in the Wild West baby! Tifa Lockheart is engaged to the wealthiest cattle rancher in town. But what happens when an outlaw comes in, kidnaps her, and turns her world upside down? Read and Review! RufusTifa! Ssshh! Don't tell!
1. Isn't That Bad

~*Author's Notes*~ Hehe, decided to take up some space in this thing too. Anyway, this fic is set in the Western times, so have any info, be appreciated if you e-mailed or left some stuff in the review. Anyway, this chapter is long, but don't except chapters this long all the time. Originally was two, but my editor *waves to sister Genki* said it was too boring so I smashed it into a happy mess so now action will be in the next chapter. Also thanks very much to Fire Fly for editing and telling me who the outlaw should be. *wink*  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot, and even that's not much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ - change in scene ** - emphasized  
  
Chapter 1: Not That Bad  
  
"C'mon, he isn't *that* bad." Tifa Lockheart said to her best friend,  
  
Yuffie Kisargi, who made a show of scrunching up her face in disgust. It was obvious what her opinion on this matter was.  
  
"You're right, he's worse. I feel sorry for you Tifa, seriously I do." Yuffie replied evenly, continuing to walk around the dirt road, an occasional tumble weed rolling lazily by in the wind.  
  
It was a bright day; the sun's scorching rays blocked only by simple blue bonnets, their hoop skirts becoming heavier, from the clinging dust. Tifa sighed lightly, brushing a long silky strand of chocolate hair behind her ear. She ignored the envious stares women were giving her, the whispers of the townsfolk nothing new to her ears, and had been droned out a long time ago.  
  
Tifa and Yuffie were known to be somewhat of rebels; not following the strict obedient lines set for them, and had always been one of the subjects at gossip time. It had only worsened when it was announced that Tifa was to wed the richest man in town. Though Tifa would have gladly traded spots with anyone, she supposed she should be optimistic about the situation. At least try, since things could have been a lot worse. Tifa turned her wine colored eyes to her companion.  
  
"He's not that bad." Tifa said, sounding as if she was trying to convince herself as well as the young 'lady' next to her.  
  
They were on their way to meet with Cloud Strife, a wealthy land owner and rancher, and Tifa's current fiancée. Like she said to Yuffie, he wasn't that bad, but she didn't love him. He seemed, too distant. too out in his dreams to even notice her properly. It's not like he was abusive like some other men in town, no, he was sweet and kind, but too far out of Tifa's reach. Like his name implied, he was with the clouds.  
  
"I suppose." Yuffie replied in a bored tone, already tired of talking about the enormously wealthy Mr. Strife.  
  
Thankfully, Yuffie and Tifa had been raised differently than most of the women in town, who were set on catching the rich handsome blonde, the fact to them that his money made up for his lack of personality. However, when Yuffie was raised by Lord Gordo, it was rumored that he wanted a son instead of the daughter he received. So as a result, he raised Yuffie against the traditional ways; letting her become opinionated, loud, spunky, and undesirable to the men who wanted a demure obedient wife. Not that Yuffie minded however, she just thought all men were airheads who only thought about money and beautiful women.  
  
Tifa's mother on the other hand, wanted more for her daughter than an obedient little doll. She raised her on the ideals and dreams of women before her, often telling stories of courageous women who could do just as much as any man. So, Tifa had grown up gentle but fiery when needed to be, and educated with morals. Men usually flocked to her quiet home to court her, though not for the sake of her personality.  
  
Usually it was her 'assets' as Yuffie so gently put it. Tifa was getting exhausted after all of it; the dripping with honey lies, empty flattery, and getting no where but the bedroom. She didn't want to be where her mother was, trapped in a marriage without love or gentleness, so she was silently against the whole marriage prospect with Cloud. Yet, her father had insisted it was best for her, or him in his pocket aspect, and that Cloud was a fine young man, grown from the little boy that Tifa and Yuffie had often been exposed to. No pleading from her mother would help her in this situation. It would take a miracle to get her out of this mess.  
  
"Thanks for coming with me, Yuffie, but you really don't have to stay." Tifa said gently, while Yuffie looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"And go back home to Gordo so soon? No thanks. I'll stay for a while." Yuffie stated a matter of factly. Tifa smiled gratefully, turning her gaze back in front of her.  
  
"Oh, we're here." Tifa murmured in disinterestedly. Yuffie shook her head sadly, tilting her wide brown eyes to scan the almost endless grassy plains. Cattle grazed lazily; and farm hands busily worked like ants, tending to cattle and occasionally going into the stables. The stench of the animals instantly assaulted the pairs' nostrils, and Tifa delicately put a handkerchief over face, covering the grimace of disgust and the smell. She would have to get used to this if she was going to marry a cattle rancher.  
  
Yuffie gave Tifa a sideways glance that clearly told the brunette what she thought of this whole prospect. Tifa sighed, stepping into the fenced threshold. The smell was coming in two fold now, so even Yuffie covered her nose in the 'girly napkin'.  
  
"Ah! Miss Lockheart!" One of the stable men greeted. "Mr. Strife is expecting you. Please come this way." Wiping the sweat from his brow, he led them into the house, which was only to the side and not very far. But Tifa liked the polite gesture. It was good to know at least some men still had some chivalry about them. Their boots thudded loudly along the wooden planks. The kitchen tucked gently in back with the living room welcomed both visitors. And the stable hand smiled slightly. "Excuse me while I get the master." Giving a respectful bow, he turned and trotted off, boots thudding and spurs spinning.  
  
Yuffie let out a sigh as she sat down on the couch. Looking around, she nodded occasionally, observing that the house, no matter how plain it was, held the air of riches. It was much grander than Tifa's small house, though somehow it didn't capture her interest. Money wasn't an issue to her, only a necessity to life. Soon enough, when the sound of boots on polished wood was heard, Tifa turned her attention to her future husband. He was extremely handsome, spiky blonde hair jutting up in impossible directions, a lean muscular body and distant glowing blue eyes. But despite his distant expression, he was someone women instantly threw themselves at. He was the man women wanted, and men envied. But then again, not everyone was perfect, since Cloud was easily confused with matters of the heart. And because he was often daydreaming, Tifa guessed he had no objections to marrying her.  
  
"Cloud." Tifa said softly, giving a slight nod of her head while he gave her a small smile.  
  
"Tifa, you look as radiant as ever." The blonde man replied rather dreamily, looking at her, and somehow through her. Yuffie, who was gagging silently, rolled her eyes in annoyance and boredom. And thus began the usual polite, long, and tiresome visits Tifa had often paid Cloud ever since they were engaged, all the while wishing to be anywhere but where she was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darkness was his cover. His eyes roved deftly over the scene: the small village bright and cheerful, dancing tumble weeds across the grassy plains, and dirt skidding across the road. He turned to the rest of his companions. They nodded their heads, blood red bandanas over their mouths. Red as the blood which they would undoubtedly spill tonight. No, it wouldn't be a grudge; it was the way they were forced to live, what they had to do to survive. A man needed more than whisky and jerky to survive. They couldn't settle down in a place like this. The need to be free and roam always was tugging in the back of his mind; a dark and deep reminder he had no home and a mocking tinge of how he had begun his journey. He pushed that thought out of his mind as he turned back to his bandit crew, seeing grins and grim determination.  
  
"We only aim for the rich cattle rancher." He breathed to his men, who nodded, knowing the code they had to follow if they didn't want to face their leader's wrath. He was a natural born leader, ruthless and cold, using his strength to strike fear into the hearts of many. A bandit couldn't be one of the most wanted outlaws in the West without stealing a priceless thing or two and getting away with it.  
  
"What about the bank or the saloon?" Another asked, and he shrugged. Turning to the town again, his eyes narrowed as he targeted the bank and saloon, hearing more piano music and laughter ringing from the saloon even though it was very late at night. He gave a slight sigh, the wind rustling along with him. The distant calls of cattle were heard as the moon held her breath delicately, peering down, and knowing something was amiss. Just as everything had dropped their guards, spurs dug into the sides of a black chocobo, which proceeded forward obediently, galloping silently and quickly with the rest of the bandits following suit. As soon as the town was within a boot's reach, the most energetic of the group let out a traditional holler, since it was 'rude' to come unannounced into a town. A slight smirk graced his lips as he continued to lead his gang to the obvious estate of the cattle rancher. Five chocobos had been lost in the last raid, so they needed more transport, and where else to get money and horses at the same time than a rich cattle ranch?  
  
"Marauders!" One man cried out, his head poking out of the double doors of the saloon, and instantly the music stopped, just as some of the men began dismounting, entering the saloon while women's cries and a bar brawl breaking out was heard. The leader looked straight ahead, not even batting an eyelash at the sounds of gunfire and glasses breaking, continuing to ride forward as the cattle ranch became closer and closer. He motioned for some of his men to sneak into the stables. Veering toward the house himself, his horse jumping gracefully over the fence, and he dismounted, striding evenly into the house with the last of his men.  
  
"What's all the commotion?" The door swung open to reveal an angry looking blonde man, who resembled a chocobo quite a lot. His eyes widened as his they rested on the intimidating form in front of him. Instantly Cloud took a step back, reached behind him for a gun, until one was suddenly pressed right against his temple.  
  
"Give us your money, now." He hissed dangerously. The man gulped, loosening his collar in a nervous gesture. He was up a creek without a paddle, if he didn't have any weapon on him at all.  
  
"Cloud?" Came a voice from inside. Startled, both men turned to the doorway, only to see a woman who made one of the most fearless outlaws do a double take.  
  
He had seen his fair share of gorgeous women, had a few throw themselves at him, though this one was obviously different. She carried herself with class and knowing, her wine colored irises flickering up to his, effectively shaking him for a moment with their depth. Then she blinked, seeing his gun to her husband's head, and immediately stepped forward.  
  
"Tifa, stay back." The man identified as Cloud warned, though the raven haired beauty looked at him in disbelief, then turned to the man behind the gun. She rolled up her sleeves, her eyes burning with determination. Her delicate jaw set in a grim line as she strode forward. Tifa's skirts swished slightly, hugging her obvious curves, bringing out the ivory tone of her skin, and the fullness and redness of her lips. Delicate eyelashes shaded the woman's eyes as her elegantly shaped eyebrows raised.  
  
"I'm not helpless." She answered in a matter of fact voice, while the man behind the outlaw stirred, not liking the situation at all. He heard the whoops and hollers of his comrades, and wanted to be out of here. Not to mention he didn't want to hurt the attractive woman in front of him.  
  
"Give us the money." The intimidating voice snarled again. While Cloud gulped, he reached into his pocket and handing out his money pouch like a peace offering. The leader instantly took the gil, when a small yell startled him into turning around. Tifa, as he supposed she was called, charged forward. Her fist raised, she aimed for his head, but missed. Giving a graceful twirl, he ducked under her awkward arm, though he was surprised to see it come down. He twisted again, only to have his partner catch her elbow, giving a blow to the neck that made her slump forward. Catching her, he looked at his leader, raising an eyebrow in interest. His leader wasn't usually off guard, but maybe the sounds of his victorious comrades had distracted him and made him edgy.  
  
"Give her back!" The harsh order came, making both men turn to face Cloud. He had a gun raised, aiming it straight for the two of them, both in an awkward position. With a motion to the man next to him, another gun was lifted, pressed threateningly to Tifa's temple. She gave a slight groan, while Cloud's eyes widened.  
  
"Put the gun down, or don't. Either way she dies." The man replied calmly. Even though there was a gun pointed straight at his head, he was always cool and aloft, knowing how to get out of these situations. Horrified, the gun slumped out of Cloud's hands as he watched his beloved Tifa, get kidnapped by one of the most wanted outlaws in the West.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Hehe, a bit slow, don't you think? *grins* I'm sorry to all Cloud fans about the position he was in, but I needed someone! *smiles sheepishly* Anyway, it was really awkward to keep referring to the leader as the 'bandit' or 'intimidating man'. I didn't know who I should make it, so I just left if open, so leave who you think it should be in a review. Oh, I don't know if bandits robbed individual houses, but they do now! I needed a reason, so there! *blinks* Oh, if you think Tifa was easily kidnapped, have you seen those corsets they were supposed to wear and those skirts? If you're wondering where Yuffie went, she left to go home, since she said she was only going to stay for a few hours. She has her own life too, y'know! Well anyway, please read and review. *blinks and looks up* Dang that note was long! 


	2. Behavior of Men

Chapter 2: Behavior of Men  
  
Darkness swirled around her, parting after a moment to reveal a room. Tifa blinked, eyes instantly widening as she jolted up, looking around the room in confusion, her eyes surveying her surroundings. The room was barely furnished, a little rough around the edges, but all right she supposed. She like the simplistic look of this room compared to Cloud's overly fancy suite, which she always felt so self-conscious there, like she might break something. But here. it was almost like home. She blinked, eyes narrowing as her brow furrowed as she slipped gracefully out of bed. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was a gun, gil, and cobalt blue eyes that put even Cloud's to shame. She sighed softly, berating herself for even thinking things like that about an *outlaw* for heaven's sake. She made a slight face as she peeked around outside curiously, seeing the happy bustle of a maid or two, and she blinked again in confusion. What was going on?  
  
"Awake are ya? Well, good! Sir would like to see ya!" Tifa turned around, her fists raised automatically, only to see a smiling figure dressed in a maid's attire. She had her chestnut hair woven into a braid to her waist, her green eyes twinkling, giving her an innocent look, though Tifa just remembered how Yuffie had looked the same, though had been the complete opposite. Looks could be deceiving, her wise old mentor Zagan, had informed her, and Tifa believed that.  
  
"Sir.?" Tifa asked somewhat cautiously, and the girl giggled again, a basket filled with flowers tucked on her arm, gesturing for Tifa to follow her. Tifa sighed softly, following her since she didn't want to be cooped up in that room for who knows how long.  
  
"Yessir. He runs this sleepy little village, and he's the one who brought you back here, along with Rude, y'know." The girl said conversationally, while Tifa blinked, continuing to try and figure out her situation. Rude? Sir? Sleepy village? Where was she, and how far away from the life she had always known was she? It was kinda ironic, how she had ended up here of all places, after wishing she was gone. Be careful what you wish for, her mother had always warned, and Tifa groaned to herself.  
  
"Oh, I'm Tifa Lockheart by the way." Tifa said somewhat awkwardly, not sure how to talk to this bubbly girl, since mostly the girls she talked to was Yuffie, who carried most of the conversation on by herself. The girl looked back at her with her green eyes sparkling.  
  
"Aeris Gainsborough, and it's a pleasure to meet ya. Sir doesn't often bring young ladies back anymore." Aeris said offhandedly, while Tifa rubbed her temples, figuring she'd give this 'Sir' a piece of her mind. She was embarrassed that she had quickly dove into a situation she didn't understand, not to mention the fact that she had tried to fight in the outfit that she had. Corsets and fists just didn't mix, and she should have known that.  
  
"You too." Tifa replied politely, still looking around, occasionally seeing a giggling maid or two pass by, and it seemed the place she was in was an inn, for there were many more rooms in which they passed by on their was to 'Sir's' office. "Where are we?" She asked somewhat in a daze, not finding anything about this place familiar, but then again, she had never known an Aeris in her life. The girl in question just smiled, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Way out West. This here's a dusty little town no one's heard of. Pigeon Creek I think is what they called it, but we're thinkin' of renaming it in honor of Sir." Aeris said in a somewhat dreamy voice, eyes fluttering at the thought of 'Sir', while Tifa blinked again. The cobalt blue eyes instantly were in her mind again, making her feel. all. fluttery in side, something Cloud had only accomplished the first time they had met.  
  
"Who is this 'Sir' anyway?" Tifa demanded, though blinked and colored a bit in shame when she noticed how angered her tone sounded. Aeris wasn't the one she should be angry with, not at all. It wasn't *her* fault that Tifa was stuck here in Pigeon Creek or whatever the town was. Aeris blinked a bit, smiling gently as she stopped in front of a spiraling staircase that led into a noisy crowd, where women where doing something similar to the Can-Can while a bartender mixed up a round of drinks for the roaring crowd. Tifa instantly stiffened at the show of such. unfit conduct, while Aeris looked at her knowingly.  
  
"Sir is the one saved this here village. Well, kind of, and," She noted, seeing Tifa's sudden change in behavior, "don' worry. The men is usually well behaved if you know how tell'em you ain't interested." Aeris said in a tone that Tifa assumed was supposed to be comforting, but instead sounded like a warning. Without a second thought, Aeris was swirling through the crowd, like it didn't bother her in the least, flowers still tucked at her arm as she dodged the rowdy men, dancing women, and flying liquor. Tifa blinked, looking around, Aeris having disappeared in the crowd. She blinked, dodging the men who were hooting and hollering at the flirtatious women, making a face as she tried to ignore the roaring noise, but not succeeding.  
  
"Well lookee here! Ain't she a purty little lady!" Tifa blinked, instantly paling and recognizing the tone of voice that man used. In this confusing place of chaos, she could count on the men still being men. She looked over her shoulder, only to find a grinning redhead, who looked like he had a little too much to drink, his aquamarine glazed over.  
  
"Excuse me sir, not interested." Tifa said, turning to leave, only to have him catch her arm. She looked back at him in disgust, to still see him grinning playfully, having the nerve to wink at her suggestively.  
  
"C'mon, it'll be fun." Tifa was about to retort with her fist or tongue, when someone hit him on the side of the head, making him let go of her and grab the lump on his head that was forming, cursing fluently.  
  
"Reno! Stop hittin' on women, you pig!" A blonde snapped angrily, her brown eyes narrowed in anger, fists clenching her skirts, while the redhead identified as Reno laughed, shaking his head.  
  
"Nice get up 'Leny. What are ya'll 'sposed to be?" Reno laughed, while 'Leny' just glared at him, shaking her fist as she scowled at him, kicking his shin, making him yelp, glaring back at her. Tifa blinked, backing up a bit, only to meet solid wall. She looked over her shoulder startled, only to see the same muscled man who had been the one holding a gun to her head and knocking her out. Her eyes narrowed, though he wasn't watching her at all, his rugged cowboy hat pulled over his eyes, so she couldn't tell. He was sitting next to the redhead, and it was a wonder Tifa hadn't seen him before.  
  
"You." she said in an accusing voice, while the man turned his gaze back to her, the hat still pulled over his eyes. The two in back of her stopped their bickering, Reno grinning.  
  
"Ah, Rude, ya'll finally got yourself la-" a nicely timed elbow from the blonde instantly had him cowering over, and she glared down at him again.  
  
"Pig," she spat down at him, "Rude ain't like you." Tifa blinked looking back up at the man, who shrugged, in what she supposed was supposed to be apologetic, and she smiled slightly, nodding her head. The blonde sighed, turning back to Tifa with a roll of her eyes. "Forgive the idiot over here, he likes flirtin' with anything female on two legs. I'm Elena Harris by the way." Elena said with a smile, while Tifa nodded her head, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Tifa Lockheart, pleased to meet you." She said politely one again, while Elena pointed an accusing finger at Reno.  
  
"That's Reno Taylor, if you wondering so ya can kick the crap out of him later, just ask around. All the girls know him." Elena said with a sigh, rolling her eyes again, turning her gaze to the muscled man behind her. "That's Rude, like ya'll probably know. He don't say much, so don't take it personally if he don't say hi back." Elena gave a slight sigh, turning back to Reno who had already found another target, eye twitching.  
  
"There ya are!" Tifa blinked, looking back, only to see Aeris, who was smiling in relief. "Thought I had done lost you! Thanks Elena, Rude, for watchin' this here lady." Aeris said with a smile, turning and gesturing Tifa to follow, while Rude just nodded, and Elena was already back at scolding Reno.  
  
"Stop flirtin' with girls for once!" Was the last thing she heard out of the amusing trio as Aeris led her to the back.  
  
"They're a nice bunch, a little noisy, but nice." Aeris stated almost thoughtfully, while Tifa nodded, feeling a headache coming on, glad she was out of that noisy, God forsaken place. Tifa nodded her head agreeably, looking around the now carpeted hall, which looked quite grand though somehow, quite empty. As if all the gold and glitter of this place was a mask to hide something sorrowful. Tifa blinked, letting her eyes rest on a beautiful portrait hanging silently one the wall. The woman in it was wearing the best dress money could buy, the blue fabric bringing out the shine in her eyes, her red lips curved slightly as her sun dyed hair spun itself to her shoulders. She was beautiful, though her eyes held something that the artist had managed to capture. She was like a dove, trapped in a place she didn't want to be in, like her mother, and now like Tifa herself.  
  
"Who is she?" Tifa asked, still staring at the woman in a somewhat awed way, and Aeris blinked, peeking over her shoulder. Then she broke out into a wide grin.  
  
"Oh, that's Sir's mother, Isabelle. She was very pretty and kind." Aeris said, nodding with her head as if she agreed with herself, while Tifa looked back at her, an elegant eyebrow raised.  
  
"Was?" She asked, while Aeris sighed slightly.  
  
"She died when Sir was very young." Aeris said, her lips closed after that, while Tifa nodded, turning to follow again, knowing the feeling. Her mother had recently passed as well, and the wound was still fresh. Thinking about mother made her feel stronger, yet a bit mournful. Mother had always wanted the best for her daughter. "Well, here we are!" Aeris chirped cheerfully, standing like she was presenting the site, in front of a plain wooden door. She opened the door, smiles all gone as she stepped in, bowing somewhat. Tifa peeked her head in, eyes instantly widening. He was sinfully handsome, blonde hair falling seductively into his stunning cobalt eyes, his appearance clean shaven for a bandit. He merely raised an elegantly shaped eyebrow when Tifa looked in. A large black cat, probably half the size of a chocobo, purred next to him, yellow cat eyes looking up at Tifa in interest. At his side were two formable looking opponents, both dark haired pale men whose hair fell to their shoulders. The one on the right had his pulled back, with a small mark on his head, a gun slung on his side casually, as if it was natural, his almond eyes peering at her in disinterest. The one on the left had his hair falling sloppily into his face, torn remains of a red bandana holding it back, his red eyes peering at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"You are?" The one whom she assumed was 'Sir', and the one whom had captured her asked somewhat arrogantly, flipping his hair out of his sapphire eyes. She blinked, feeling her throat constrict in fear or nervousness, she wasn't sure, though she straightened her back like a lady and eyed him somewhat defiantly.  
  
"Tifa Lockheart and you?" She asked, hating to sound so snotty and stuck up like some of the ladies she knew, though the arrogant attitude he was showing her was getting on her nerves. Didn't he know how to treat ladies with respect? The man gave a slight chuckle, looking at her in amusement now, for what reason she couldn't say.  
  
"Rufus Shinra." Was the crisp reply, and her eyes instantly widened, feeling her heart stop it's beating for a moment. Rufus Shinra, the most wanted, vicious, merciless outlaw in the West. And she just happened to be kidnapped by him. Great.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ *smiles smugly* Rufus Shinra. *repeats and swoons* Hehe! I love Ruffie! *hugs* Fire Fly thanks for the suggestion! *waves and smiles happily* Give you a cookie later. Right, if anyone knows any southern drawl or anything, please help me! Until that time, they'll be speaking 'normal', but I attempted, so please excuse me if it sounds weird. Thanks Bailamos for the suggestion! Let me say this so I can get it off my chest. I dislike Aeris! So flame me for my opinion, but I'm going to be nice to her. I won't sink so low to turn this fic into an Aeris hating one. Oh right, I had no clue if they had sunglasses for poor Rude, so he'll be all mysterious with that hat, sombrero, thing. Right. Well, please read and review! Makes Dark Nation happy! *pets the panther cutely* 


	3. Sir

Chapter 3: *Sir*  
  
Tifa gritted her teeth, continuing to curse every single thing or person who had to do with the creation of Rufus Shinra with venom. What did he have against her? First off, he seemed to be a total jerk, not to mention the fact he had no respect for people, let alone *women*, and he had seemed amused when she had been defiant toward him. Did anyone else see anything wrong with this? The most wanted criminal was currently mocking her, and she was thinking of ways to turn him into a bloody pulp, though not like that would happen. She shivered when she remembered the ice cold glares that both men, presuming they were body guards, had given to her, washing her over with ice. She'd had to get past them, and a lifetime in jail for murder wasn't what she wanted. Though maybe she'd get rewarded for strangling the most wanted outlaw in the West? Oh well, she didn't want to get her hands dirty over things like that. She would just bear this Rufus Shinra until he decided to let her go back to Cloud. Tifa stopped her vigorous scrubbing of dishes, her chocolate strands falling to veil her face, though being restrained a bit with a leather hair tie she had made herself, her throat constricting again. Would she return to Cloud? Even if he was completely more pleasant than Rufus, he wasn't as. interesting. Yes, that was the word. Interesting. She blinked, looking up as she heard her name being called again.  
  
"Tifa! Oh, there ya are!" Aeris said breathlessly, pulling her heavily skirted self in front of Tifa, who blinked, looking at her with an eyebrow raised. The look on Aeris's face was that of obvious distress, and Tifa blinked, feeling herself start to nibble her lower lip, a nervous habit she had inherited from her father. Or so her mother claimed.  
  
"Yes, are you all right? You sound a bit frantic." Tifa said, continuing to wash the pristine dishes all over again, not noticing how Aeris sighed, sighing herself.  
  
"We're a little short staffed at the bar front. Would you mind terribly if ya covered a bit?" Aeris almost begged, looking a bit frantic, her green eyes wide, her breathing labored as she continued to almost stifle sobs. Tifa blinked, biting her lip more vigorously now. She had never touched a bottle of liquor in her life, since it wasn't required, and she knew next to nothing about drinking, let alone bar tending.  
  
"Aeris I don't-" Tifa was cut short while Aeris instantly burst up, nearly shedding tears of joy it seemed, while Tifa blinked, instantly feeling things were going down the drain, like the soapy water was.  
  
"Thank ya so much!" Aeris cried, while Tifa blinked, instantly backing off, while Aeris instantly grabbed Tifa's arm, babbling her thanks and some other things like that.  
  
"Aeris! I don't know anything about this kind of stuff!" Tifa complained, while Aeris blinked, on the verge of opening the door into the room where the bar, Heaven Saloon, was, the rowdy costumers already heard. Aeris blinked, tilting her head to the side, frowning slightly, then brightened.  
  
"It's okay, I'ma sure Rude or Reno can help you out! They know liquor by heart!" Aeris chirped, while Tifa groaned, following Aeris to the bar counter, already receiving interested glances from the men. Reno! She had only known the man for two minutes it seemed, and he already seemed to enjoy tormenting, not to mention flirting. Rude she could put up with, but he was too silent for her liking, like Cloud was too out with the chocobos. She blinked, already the smell of cigars and liquor assaulting her nostrils, far worse than the chocobo smell, and she blinked, making a disgusted face when she realized her handkerchief was no where to be found. Why did she have to do this bar tending bit if Reno or Rude knew what they were doing?  
  
"Hey there little lady." Reno drawled in front of her, already grinning at the sight of her, or rather, her assets. Tifa rolled her eyes in semi-annoyance, putting her hands on her hips as she glared at him  
  
"Why am I doing this?" Tifa demanded, forgetting lady like behavior with Reno. It was no use to dance around the subject with people like him. Reno just tilted his head to the side and smiled innocently.  
  
"Because ya too nice?" Reno offered, and Tifa's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean, *sir*." Tifa snapped, drawing out the word while Reno chuckled, tipping his hat mockingly to her.  
  
"Well little lady, because I'da drink all the contents in the purty little bottles 'hind ya till Ah was six feet under." Reno said smugly, while Tifa groaned, shaking her head. She had a feeling this was going to be a very long night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rufus Shinra stood tall and proud, looking out to the balcony around the small dusty town. His town, his hometown. The town his old man had given to him in the sad state it was in now, and he would revive it. He trusted his men, knowing they wouldn't turn on him like they had his old man, because he didn't buy them with the town's resources. He struck fear into them, a useful little tool that helped him keep his town in check, the officials not worrying him a bit. He didn't need to fear anything really, hadn't feared much since the days his old man had finally kicked the bucket. He had won the town's people's respect from simply being who he was, cold and aloft, unreachable cold ice that was only there physically, none of his thoughts ever reflected in his harsh eyes.  
  
"Sir?" He turned his gaze back to Tseng, his almond eyes cold and emotionless, something he was used to from the stony man. The panther next to him purred slightly in contentment as she rubbed her head against her master's had. It was a weird story, on how he had gotten his beloved Dark Nation. It was supposed to be a routine train robbery, but instead of nuggets of gold, it housed exotic animals, one of them being the ferocious Dark Nation, a rare black panther imported from some foreign land. The large creature had tickled his fancy, so he had taken the creature in. He turned his gaze back out the window, face expressionless as he closed his eyes.  
  
"What is it Tseng?" He asked his loyal follower, one of his old man's servants during his short life time.  
  
"I have the information you requested." Tseng said matter of factly, though with respect as he strode and slid the papers over to his polished wooden desk to Rufus, who picked up the papers, scanning them quickly. He did not know what had possessed him to get the dirt on Ms. Lockheart, but his curiosity in him had sparked as soon as the fire in her eyes blazed as she glared at him defiantly. It would be fun to break her spirit, not to mention a challenge that Rufus hadn't had in a long time.  
  
Tifa Lockheart Hometown: Nibelhiem Age: 20 Status: Engaged to Mr. Cloud J. Strife Family: Father - Matthew Lockheart, Mother - Tiffany Lockheart (deceased),  
  
He continued reading with interest, blue eyes flickering over the page quickly, until they stopped, and he raised an eyebrow in interest, scanning the paper to make sure he wasn't mistaken. He then lifted his gaze from the pale surface of the paper to Tseng, who was almost as pale as the former. He set the papers down, not even bothering to read the rest.  
  
"She knows martial arts?" Rufus asked in amusement, his interest in her rising a bit, while Tseng shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure sir, but you did say she tried to attack you." Tseng said in monotone, distain over the way he thought about the whole matter evident in his voice. He didn't like to think his fearless, emotionless leader might be befuddled by a mere woman, not to mention the fact that she was engaged. However, he supposed nothing like that could stop Rufus Shinra after all. Rufus nodded his head slightly, stroking his chin with a somewhat thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"Tseng," he started slowly, turning his icy gaze back to his follower, "I think I might need a hard drink."  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ *sighs in depression while fiddling with Rufus plushie* How was it, and be honest. I don't think I have Rufus's character down at all, not to mention the fact that I have no clue what I'm doing. *blinks* Right. Well, anyway, if anyone has any constructive criticism about the characters, since I think most of them are OOC, please drop them off. Oh, and thank you Ah-choo for helping me with the southern drawl, though I have to say it didn't go so well. Anyway, next chapter, will some conversation spark? *grins evilly* Well, read and review please. *smiles* Review = Happy Fudgie. Happy Fudgie = Faster Updates. *bobs head* Pretty simple ne? Well, see you around. 


	4. Hard Drinks

Chapter 4: Hard Drinks  
  
Tifa sighed again, blowing back her bangs in irritation and exhaustion. She had known next to nothing about liquor, but after the first two hours, she had picked up some of the tricks that Reno had shown her before getting dragged back into the world of females. She supposed he was all right, a little too forward for her, but all right. Rude was a good man at heart too, she found out, often silently correcting her mistakes with a small cough, pointing them out politely, and Tifa would just smile. He was a good man.  
  
"Need anyway help?" Tifa turned her gaze to see Elena, who was grinning, sweat dribbling down her brow. Elena was one of the waitresses in this chaotic bar, and she was surprisingly friendly, if you got off the subject of Reno. It seemed she had taken it upon herself to keep him in shape, though she had whispered to Tifa in an embarrassed voice that she only did so to catch glimpses of 'Mr. Tseng'. The blonde had colored considerably, and woven her way back into the crowd.  
  
"No, it's all right Elena. Thanks anyway." Tifa grinned, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as the blonde nodded, smiling sheepishly as she turned and walked back into the crowd, a tray in her hands. The party had only begun, with women up on stage, encouraging the uproar with their dancing, the man on the piano playing like on possessed, and a cigarette hanging off his lips as he occasionally smirked. Tifa had grown used to the chaotic crowds, already feeling more at home than she had in a long time. It was like a giant party, and the festivity made even Tifa smile.  
  
"Bar tender, I'll have a hard drink." Tifa blinked, nodding her head as she quickly mixed up a drink Rude had told her was 'hard', flipping some stray strands back away from her face. She turned back, sliding it across the bar front, looking up, and her wine colored eyes widened. Rufus Shinra sat across from her, smirking arrogantly.  
  
"You." She stuttered, lips pulling into a grim line, her teeth already gritted. She had almost forgotten about their unpleasant visit, to put it lightly, and it had come back all too quickly for Tifa's liking.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Ms. Lockheart. Already making yourself at home?" He said with a smirk, flipping back his blonde strands back into his face. Tifa bit her lip, not knowing what to say. She didn't want to get off on the wrong foot with one of the West's most wanted outlaw, not to mention this whole place was crawling with his bandits, so she'd grit her teeth and try and be polite.  
  
"I guess. Rough night?" She asked conversationally, looking around to see if anyone needed a refill or anything. Anything to give her an excuse to leave this man in the dust. The mere thought of conversation between them made her head hurt, though he looked more pleasant then the other gents at the bar, who had been eyeing her the whole night, making her very, very uncomfortable. He raised an elegant eyebrow as the drink paused at his full lips, and Tifa continued to nibble nervously on her bottom lip. She wished he would say something to break the uncomfortable silence, the roar of the crowd long since drowned out.  
  
"I guess you could say that." Rufus said, letting the drink go to his lips, which had once again, pulled into an arrogant smirk, while Tifa blinked, biting her lip with more fervor. Why did she have to notice his lips of all things? He was a bandit for heaven's sake, and she was already engaged, but her eyes kept being drawn back to his face, those eyes that made her shiver from something. She mentally scolded herself, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Kidnapping innocent woman would be rough on me too." Tifa said in an angry voice, though she stiffened, noticing the two dark men's gazes turning to her, narrowing considerably. She bit her lip again, turning her gaze away from them, trying hard not to notice the way their hands had instinctively gone to their guns. It was an all too clear reminder that she could be killed without any mercy, since after all, they were outlaws. She instantly wished she hadn't said anything and had turned away, but to her surprise, Rufus gave a light chuckle.  
  
"Feisty are we, Ms. Lockheart? I like that. Rest assured that no innocents have been stolen." Rufus said in amusement, draining the glass in a small gulp, and she blinked, feeling a bit confused. It sounded as if he was mocking her and reassuring her at the same time. This man was certainly something else. She bit her lip again as she noticed his hypnotic gaze on her once again, and she felt color stain her lips. 'Fiesty are we, Ms. Lockheart? I like that.' Rang in her ears, and she tried to turn away, though her gaze was still locked with his.  
  
"Then you'll let me go?" Tifa asked almost timidly, drawing Rufus's gaze back up to hers, sapphire eyes locking with wine, sending a chill down her spine. Ice, that's what encased the gems beneath, and it warded her off, wouldn't let her see deep within, his thoughts, and that made her nervous. He merely raised an eyebrow, looking up at her in amusement.  
  
"Maybe in time. Till next we meet, Ms. Lockheart." He swept her slender hand up to his, letting his lips brush gently against it, his eyes never leaving hers, and with a flourish, was gone into the crowd, leaving Tifa blushing behind him. She toyed with the idea that maybe he fancied her a bit, and for a moment considered what any other woman would have done. Swooned, for sure, she thought with a slight smile, a blush still on her cheeks for the rest of the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What'dya mean kidnapped? Tifa!" Yuffie hollered, forgetting her 'lady-like' behavior, which had been thrown out the window as soon as she had heard of her friend's predicament. Not to mention Cloud had been with her also! Ugh! That man was so infuriating! His fiancée had been kidnapped, and all he could do was sit around calmly? Yuffie was on the verge of throttling the man to oblivion, but calmed herself, breathing heavily. Cloud said nothing, knowing it would only enrage the young woman in front of him. Instead, he waited patiently as the woman ranted and raved. He had already heard a mouthful from Mr. Lockheart, who wasn't as enraged as Yuffie seemed to be, and in fact, had the nerve to ask if he would still get gil from their wedlock.  
  
"Ms. Kisargi, please calm yourself. I already have this situation under control." Cloud said calmly, while Yuffie's cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red.  
  
"Listen Strife," she hissed, no longer using pleasantries, "if this is another one of your stupid daydreams-!" She started, though was silenced when Cloud cut in, looking up at her with his eyes flashing in annoyance.  
  
"It is taken care of. I have hired a mercenary to bring Tifa back." Cloud stated, while Yuffie gritted her teeth. She couldn't believe this guy! Instead of going after Tifa himself, he was going to let someone else do it for him! What kind of husband was that? She felt her sides crying out in pain, as she had already tried to escape the confides of her corset during her ranting, so she decided to hear him out, and it had better be good. Cloud took a slight breath to continue, eyes flashing at Yuffie. "Zack McCoy came highly recommended, and I have no doubt in his skills." Cloud said semi-confidently, while Yuffie continued to try and think of thoughts other than strangling this man in front of her. How could he be so calm about this? Placing his trust on a man he didn't know?  
  
"Yea, how good is he?" Yuffie snapped, while Cloud got up silently, turning and walking out the door, and Yuffie gritted her teeth, though she followed him. Another black spiky haired man was leaning against the back wall, tapping a gun in disinterest, and when he heard them, opened his startling blue eyes. Yuffie gave a slight gasp, noticing the similarities between the two men.  
  
"Ms. Kisargi doesn't believe in your skills. Could you give her a demonstration?" Cloud asked calmly, while Zack, pushed himself from the wall with a grin.  
  
"Yessir." He smirked, gun instantly whipped from his belt, gun shots expertly breaking beer bottles that were lined up on the fence, a good distance away. He smirked again, blowing smoke from the barrel before letting it sink back into his belt. He turned back to them with a raised eyebrow, a cocky grin pulling his lips up. "Anything else Ah can do for ya'll?" Yuffie was speechless with awe.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Hehe! They talked! *blinks* Okay, so maybe the conversation was a bit weak, but I'm working on it! Excuse me if it's not very good southern drawl or Rufus, but I still liked it. *pouts* Well, anyway, I have now introduced Zack! *smiles* I guess I could have made him Sephiroth or something, but. uh, I just made it Zack! *blinks* Ehehe, it was pointed out I blink way too much, so I'll try and cut back on that. *tilts head to the side* Haha. Well, anyway, please read and review. 


	5. Someone Else

Chapter 5: Someone Else  
  
"C'mon, ya can tell me." Tifa sighed, trying hard to concentrate on cleaning the worn bar counter as an excuse not to say anything, but then again, Aeris and Elena were still smiling up at her, identical grins of mischief on their pretty faces. What was a lady to do? She sighed, looking back at the two who had been trying to pump information out of her since the highly esteemed 'Sir' had left. Apparently, Elena had seen it all, since Tifa was positive Rude wouldn't tell anything like that.  
  
"I already told you," Tifa said with a sigh as she straightened the many bottles of liquor she had gotten acquainted with during the course of the night, thankfully, not by name. She didn't want to become another alcoholic, and a lady drinker at that! She straightened another bottle, her hands poised delicately, her irises darkening. Rufus Shinra. She never thought that name would take her into a whirl wind of emotions. Before, when she had heard his name, immediately she had thought outlaw, bandit, a man who swore and drank, taking innocent women from the clutches of their men; rugged, and supposedly handsome. She supposed she was somewhat true in that aspect, but. he was gentlemanly, to her surprise, though so cold it sent a shiver down her spine. Or maybe it was something else. Best not go there, Lockheart. She thought to herself grimly, and a slight clearing of a throat caught her attention again, almost making her drop a bottle, which would undoubtedly anger someone. Whoever ran the place, but it was probably the almighty 'Sir'. She sighed. Why did all of her thoughts seem to come back to him?  
  
"You're thinkin' of Sir, ain't ya?" Elena said, somewhat accusing, somewhat smug, and Tifa colored a bit. It would be improper to be attracted to that. that. man, especially since she was already engaged. People would talk, as they always would, and Tifa was tired of that, too. She just wanted to settle down and live a somewhat normal life. She didn't need this to complicate anything.  
  
"No." Tifa said a bit stiffly, drawing more grins from the two ladies across the bar counter.  
  
"Just admit it! It'll be easier for ya. 'Sides, I reckon Sir's taken a fancy to ya." Aeris chirped, Elena nodding her head, her blonde hair bobbing along with her as she grinned widely along with Aeris. Tifa let out a small groan, sighing as she leaned against the counter, biting her lip.  
  
"Do you really think so?" She asked softly, blushing when she heard herself say that, scolding herself mentally. What had possessed her to say such a thing? This, of course, only fueled the two girls on.  
  
"Of course! Are ya crazy?" Elena encouraged, and Tifa bit her lip, not saying anything for a moment. Oh this was crazy. She was engaged, a proper lady, not to mention she had to fulfill her father's wishes, whether she wanted to or not. What was wrong with her? Aeris blinked, noticing her frown, the she tilted her head to the side, her green eyes glistening slightly.  
  
"There's someone else?" Aeris asked, her voice soft, and Tifa tilted her head to the side, her eyes distant as she surveyed the small, cozy room, round wooden tables ringed by chairs lined the room, a piano in front of a small highlighted stage, tired and frail, when last night it had been playing with energy. Tifa was told the man had been named Cid, an outlaw in every right, except he didn't drink or steal women, only one woman's heart, Shera Tifa thought her name was. Was Cloud someone else? She couldn't begin to describe the confusing and complex relationship they had, but it was all affection she felt for him, though she supposed he was someone else.  
  
"Yes, there is. My fiancée." Tifa replied softly, gracing them with a slight color on her cheeks, like a young lady was supposed to do when talking about their husband or loved one. Except she wasn't in love with Cloud. Aeris and Elena gave a slight gasp, letting their gazes and grins drip to the floor.  
  
"Oh," Elena said a bit quietly, "sorry, we didn' know." Tifa gave a light smile, a musical small laugh wafting in their ears.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Tifa said with a slight grin, shaking her head softly, her bangs still falling into her face, the sloppy bun she had crafted hours ago finally falling apart. She didn't mind actually, Yuffie had been her only female companion, and Aeris and Elena were people she would consider friends, and their enthusiasm in 'settin' her up' with Sir was almost catchy. Suddenly the door swung open, and all of the ladies present looked up, startled to see the very center of their subject grinning back at them.  
  
"Ladies, if you'd please excuse me and Ms. Lockheart." Aeris and Elena gaped at them, but, they of course, couldn't disobey 'Sir's' orders, quickly gathered up their skirts and swirled out of the room, chatting softly to themselves, in low, excited voices. Tifa pulled a slight face. Oh great. She turned to him, squaring her jaw, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, somewhat harshly, and Rufus could only grin dashingly at her, making her knees give a slight wobble, though she covered it quickly by resuming cleaning the counter. How come he made her heart beat quickly, and at the same time make her blood boil with a mere glance?  
  
"Simply to bask in your presence, my fair lady." Rufus said charmingly, while Tifa blushed again, though hid it as she turned around, leaving her back to him. Why did it seem he forgot she was already to wed another? And why did she have to blush whenever he flattered her? She should know most men wanted nothing more than a wild night with a beautiful woman, and a bandit would be a most fit example.  
  
"You forget I'm here against my will, kind sir." Tifa replied coldly, shocking herself with the edge in her tone, though she gave a light gasp as she felt a firm grip take her arm, swirling her to meet intense sapphire, and instantly she was lost. The vast wonderland of ice was there, a thick tundra of howling winds, swirling and leaving all bare and stripped, and yet, through the churning lashes of wind, she saw something. Something was there, a soul, and the wind whipped against her eyes, blinding her momentarily, sending her jolting back to the bar, her skin suddenly feeling very chilled. Rufus's eyes looked down at her, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"I only say this in your best intention. Hold your tongue unless you want harm to befall you. This is my world, and I rule it, whether you like it or not. Be pleasant, and you'll live longer." Rufus whispered seductively in her ear, her eyes widening with disbelief, though the words were cold, warmth instantly seeping into her body, his warm breath trickling down her neck, her skin instantly tingling with pink as if touched. Tifa glared at him, ignoring their closeness though the pink bridge on her cheeks gave her away, trying hard to regulate her breathing.  
  
"Excuse me *Sir*, for my impudence. Now if you'll excuse me." Tifa snapped, wrenching her arm from his grip, her eyes narrowing in anger, as she turned around, her breathing ragged in her anger. The nerve! Once again she was turned around, her gaze once again locked with Rufus, who grinned at her haughtily, her hand once again going to his lush lips.  
  
"Till we meet again." Then he had turned, as if nothing had happened, and walked out the door, swinging shut behind him as Tifa stared at his disappearing form, her breathing still uneven and her cheeks still flushed at the thought of their closeness. She shouldn't feel this way at all, and she should hate him, not feel attracted.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ *tilts head to side* Yea, I had another Rufus and Tifa conversation, mostly since I like playing around with their reactions. *sighs* Well, anyway, it is OOC to me, I think, but anyway, I put Cid and Shera in, mostly since I noticed I put a cigar in the piano player's mouth, and since he curses better than a soldier, and there's not a lot of that in this, and it seems, and it's supposed to be an outlaw ficcie! *sighs* Well, anyway, read and review please. 


	6. Love Struck

Chapter 6: Love Struck  
  
"Somethin' should be done." Vincent looked up from cleaning his gun, an amused eyebrow raised as he eyed his brother. Tseng gave a slight sigh, rubbing his temples, his cool and collected demeanor changing slightly on the delicate subject of Rufus Shinra. Tseng had taken it upon himself to be the boy's mentor, in the place of his father, and therefore saw Rufus as something as his own son, even though he took orders from him. Both brothers had been fortunate to capture the corrupt but generously wealthy eye of the original Shinra, having eyes like a hawk and a crack shot to boot. Vincent noticed that his cool composure had diminished, leaving an outlaw with the southern drawl to match, and that tone of voice rarely came about.  
  
"What do you suggest?" Vincent asked with a slight smile, and Tseng glared at his brother, his black eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"This ain't a laughing matter." He snapped, and Vincent turned his gaze away from his brother so he could not see the amused expression on his face. This woman, Tifa Lockheart, had definitely irked him if it made him slip back into his southern drawl. Vincent paused for a moment, letting his gun slip back into its holster (A/N: haha! I finally found out the word for it!) and getting up, walking over to where his brother was sourly watching the people of the town below the window.  
  
"Maybe she is what Rufus needs." Vincent said almost thoughtfully, though with monotone, since even though he could be a bit more open with his sibling, it wasn't by much. Tseng turned back to him, black eyes flaring and burning like coals in a fire.  
  
"Emotions are weakness. We all know that. One woman shouldn' change anything." Tseng said, his emphasis on every 'a' distinguishing also his distrust, his distaste. Vincent gave a slight sigh, shaking his head as he walked away from his brother. He knew Tseng would be determined to do anything once he set his mind to it and as much as he cared for his younger brother, Vincent would not and could not allow him to steal Rufus's happiness. Or would be happiness. He had been with the young Shinra boy since his youth, and he still remembered the youthful innocence Rufus had managed to attain for a short while, before it had been washed away with liquor and blood, the blood that ran through his veins was after all, that of a ruthless Shinra. He believed that no one should have to go through such pain, as he had when his beloved had. when.  
  
"Mista Valentine! Is Mista Tseng hey-uh?" He turned around, raising an eyebrow as he saw Elena, her brown eyes wide, her porcelain cheeks flushed at the thought of her 'Mista Tseng'. Elena was a nice girl, even if she tried to lay her accent on thick for flare in front of Tseng, she was someone who might be able to break down his brother's built up walls, and for that, Vincent would try and sneak her into Tseng's domain, his hidden world that he had tried to recoil back into. His icy prison he had built, that everyone here had built, as a means to survive. He tilted his head in the direction of his relative before walking off, a grim expression on his face. Love. he hoped his brother wouldn't have to suffer the pains and heart break of love like he had. Lucercia. he hoped she forgave him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shera! Get me sum god d***med tea!" Shera sighed, brushing a strand of chocolate brown hair behind her ear, shaking her head. Captain, or in other words, the infamous cursing Cid Highwind, had gotten one forbidden sip of some exotic liquid that Sir had brought back from one of their train raids, and had quickly fallen in love with it. She sighed, pushing her spectacles back to the bridge of her nose, swaying through the crowd with elegance and grace that came from being in this place as far back as she could remember. She had first laid eyes on the famed outlaw Highwind when she was around sixteen, and he had been banging away on the piano, though with a certain tenderness, a finesse if you will. She knew he was just rough around the edges, and she had hoped he would become as captivated for her as she was him. His brilliant blue eyes, his sloppily seductive blonde hair, and of course the trademark cigarette.  
  
Shera sighed again, weaving her way to the bar counter, where Tifa spotted her, giving her a sympathetic smile as Shera went through the swinging doors. Tifa was a nice girl, and it was rumored Sir had taken a liking to her. Shera smiled slightly, grinning at the thought of some cheerful news. Young love was sweet, she knew, and she was still waiting for her love of Captain would sour, but it seemed it never would, no matter how many times he yelled and cursed at her. It only wounded her more everyday, another puncture in her heart until her soul threatened to spill out, her essence and her being. Didn't he see her feelings for her?  
  
She paused, a cup of tea set comfortably on her tray, balanced as she stood, poised and elegant, her eyes downcast. She had never said anything, only standing silently by his side, taking everything he lashed out at her, though she still followed him like a love sick teenager. Why was she still here? She could just leave, she could just let him go, and yet. how could she? He was her 'Sir' her Captain, and she couldn't abandon him. She knew in time, his rough edges would ebb away, and maybe he'd come to love her, but maybe, maybe it was time to let go. Everyone scolded her about it, though the young girls like love struck Elena and longing for love Aeris had often asked about how she had fell in love, and Shera admitted it made her feel loved, needed. She was their life line to a place that both hurt and pleased, but was always there, comforting or horrible.  
  
"Shera!" She turned around, blinking as Elena instantly appeared by her side, her cheeks flushed and hopeful. She raised a slight eyebrow, a small but noticeable kind smile on her face.  
  
"Yes?" She drawled, and Elena burst into giggles, her cheeks deeply pink, and Shera knew that Elena had just come back from visiting 'Mista Tseng'. It would be high time that someone broke through his barrier, and Shera was willing to bet anything that Elena would be the girl.  
  
"Mista Tseng! Oh Ah'm so smitten!" Elena cooed, her drawl leveled on thick, making her seem more like a southern belle, which Shera thought was pretty adorable. She had tried that tactic with her Captain before, though nothing had come of it except more tea. She sighed again, giving an apologetic smile.  
  
"Ah'm sorry Elena, but Captain's waitin' for me." Shera said, giving the joyful girl a slight smile before turning and walking off, hearing Elena's dreamy sigh behind her. Young love. she wished it wasn't so one sided with her supposed 'love story'.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Yes, I am evil in not doing a Tifa and Rufus chapter again, but I thought I'd give some more background to the other romances going on. Or as Shera says, 'one sided love stories'. Well, anyway, I figure that since I stuck Tseng, Elena, Cid, and Shera, I should do that too while I'm at it. And yes, I had to include Vincent. I couldn't help it! *wails* Can't you tell I'm obsessed? Anyway, I know I did some OOC for Vincent and Tseng, but uh. yea. Well, please read and review! 


	7. Ready?

Chapter 7: Ready?  
  
"And Mista Tseng actually talked ta me! Ain't it excitin'?" Elena squeaked, and Tifa smiled, the younger girl's enthusiasm taking a hold of her too. It seemed that Elena's crush for 'Mista Tseng' seemed to be going far more deeply than that and Tifa had a sinking suspicion it was developing into love, puppy love or the real thing. Well, whichever one in question, Tifa thought it was cute. She had never experienced love before, not even the first time she had laid eyes on Cloud Strife, and all the girls always swooned whenever his bright blue eyes glanced at one of them. However, the wealthy cattle rancher had yet to do the same to her, and Tifa suspected he never would. She gave a slight sigh, propping her chin up with her slender hands as she watched Elena, her brown eyes sparkling with bits of stars, as if every time she had been hurt by 'Mista Tseng' had faded away, just the way he said 'hello' to her healing the aches and pains of the heart. Tifa gave a slight grin, watching but not really listening to what Elena was happily blabbering about, Aeris soon joining the conversation, also listening to Elena. Both girls gave a dreamy sigh, obviously thinking the same thing.  
  
"Oh ya three! Stop daydreamin' an' get sum work dun please." Shera chided gently, like a mother to all of the girls, who just gave slight embarrassed giggles and scattering to different corners of the bar. Tifa smiled slightly, still polishing the glasses before the usual rush of people poured in, humming a cheerful tune as she listened to Elena's and Aeris's soft chattering as they straightened chairs and tables.  
  
It was quiet and peaceful, moments before the noon rush, and then show girls on stage were just stretching and giggling, Cid puffing contentedly on the stool of the piano, his fingers resting gently against the keys. Sunlight streamed slightly into the small wooden room, the dust rolling by outside lazily, and everything was quiet. Peaceful, unlike the contrast of the rowdy, undisciplined men, though Tifa didn't really mind that. It was better than the civilized silence she had always had since her mother died, the still and quiet that threatened to drive her insane, and the liveliness of the crowd made her feel free, happy to be alive.  
  
Suddenly the old swinging doors swept open, and suddenly even the littlest noises stilling, as if everything was holding its breath. In strode a man who was as evilly handsome as one would expect the devil to be, his malachite eyes cold an piercing, sweeping over the tiny place, then coming to rest on Tifa, and she felt her blood freeze, her breathing stop.  
  
His eyes were much more different than Rufus', which had made her heart beat erratically, his eyes pierced deep into her soul, delving in, as if seeing her every secret while she couldn't see anything. His moon spun locks cascaded to his waist, his build muscular, and even Tifa could see under all the brown hides he wore. It also seemed he was trying to cover most of his outfit, his cowboy hat quickly going back to covering his eyes as he sat down elegantly, all the girls' eyes following him. Tifa was sure that she even saw some of the younger girls' knees tremble. Tifa bit her lip and continued to clean the glasses as if she didn't notice the stranger.  
  
"What'll it be?" Tifa asked, wincing a bit as she noticed she had been picking up some of the 'improper language' that her father had looked down upon. Oh well, he wasn't here, was he?  
  
"Beer." The voice was deep and throaty, enticing and it made the shivers run through Tifa's spine. With a slight nod, she quickly poured the liquor, feeling everyone's eyes on her. She bit her lip again, not really one for everyone's attention on her. She had a sinking feeling that already ever girl in the room was smitten with this tall handsome stranger seated before her, and she would have gladly let someone else run the bar in these circumstances. Call her crazy, but she had a nagging suspicion this man wasn't here just for the drinks.  
  
"So, what's your name sir? It's not often we're graced with strangers." Tifa said truthfully, since she practically knew all the regulars that came by, since it was the same roaring crowd every night, though Tifa had liked that. It was like a small community that everyone knew everyone, and it was kinda homey, though a bit dull after a while.  
  
His deep green eyes turned back to her, and immediately she felt their cold gaze spill ice all over her, and goosebumps spread throughout her pale skin, and she bit her lip, still holding his gaze. She didn't want him to think that she was another woman who couldn't defend herself, that would get kidnapped easily. Tifa blinked, startled at that revelation. She had gotten kidnapped, though at least she had gone down fighting. For heaven's sakes her mother had hired an ex-marauder, a kind man by the name of Zagan, to make sure her daughter was never in one of these situations. How ironic, Tifa noted with a dreary look on her face as the man continued to stare at her piercingly. She bit her lip again, feeling very uncomfortable in this situation.  
  
"In exchange for that information, I would like some in return." All the girls were silently pleading for Tifa to tell him anything, already their love sick gazes looking longing at the figure before her, his deep voice enchanting then, alluring them to his otherwise cold green eyes. Tifa bit her lip again, suppressing a sigh. Yuffie had always scolded her for being too nice, often saying she was like dirt. Everyone stepped all over her. Though Yuffie had been joking, Tifa could see now how this applied to her situation.  
  
"A'ight, what would you like to know?" Tifa asked, noticing the small smirk that had spread across the man's delicate and noble features, feeling dread surge through her. Something wasn't right about him. However, all the rest of the females in the bar were already close to swooning, Aeris giving Tifa a grateful look. Suddenly he slid a frayed poster to her reach, and she blinked, looking down at the picture, putting a hand over her mouth to stifle the gasp that was ripping up her throat, but she couldn't stop her eyes from widening in shock.  
  
Cobalt blue eyes stared back up her, even in the wanted poster making her heart skip a beat. She bit her lip as she looked back up at the man, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. She had almost forgotten. Rufus Shinra was one of the most wanted outlaws in the west, and she had almost forgotten that. She had tucked that little piece of information in the back of her mind, wanting to forget what kind of situation she was in, though it was hard to forget. That she was living with a criminal, a murder, a man with no morals. Definitely someone her father wouldn't approve of.  
  
"You know him." It was a statement, not a question, and she could feel those cold eyes looking over her, their icy fingers brushing against her skin and making her shiver. She looked behind him, seeing that Cid was ready, his hand already above his holster, his blue eyes narrowed as his mouth was set in a grim line, his cigarette still dangling from it. It was obvious that Rufus's fellow outlaw had been listening also, and didn't like the way things were turning out. If Tifa didn't do something quickly, it would turn into a massacre, and even the girls who were once enchanted by the deep voice and alluring eyes were shivering slightly in fear as they started backing away.  
  
"Of course I do." Everyone tensed, the girls and Cid looking up at her as if she had betrayed them, while the stranger looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. The signs of a small smirk still lingered on his lips. "He's Rufus Shinra, one of the most wanted outlaws in the west. Don't everyone know him?" Tifa asked, while the girls and Cid breathed a slight sigh of relief, Cid's hand going away from his gun, while the stranger's smirk turned into a frown, though he hid it. Tifa smiled inwardly. Take that! She wasn't another push over girl that would let someone intimidate her with fear.  
  
"I see." Was all he said, getting up and setting gil on the table, his back turning to her as he turned to go out of the bar, though Tifa found her voice, halting him.  
  
"Sir, you promised to tell me your name for my information. I believe that a man's word still holds firm in this day?" Tifa asked sweetly, the others looking at her like she was crazy, though Tifa said nothing, her eyes still narrowed as she glared at the man's back, which had stiffened. To her surprise, he gave a slight chuckle, deep and somewhat beautiful, haunting as if it would linger here, and his back relaxed a bit.  
  
"I suppose it was rude of me. Sephiroth. My name is Sephiroth." With that, he disappeared, leaving everyone, including the ever-ready-to-voice-his- opinions-by-cussing Cid Highwind speechless.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sir!" Rufus turned his gaze away from his window, turning to see Elena and Tifa, both panting as if they had run a long way from the bar to his office, and he raised an eyebrow. Beside him, both Vincent and Tseng stiffened, their hands instinctively going to their guns.  
  
"Yes?" Rufus asked calmly, turning his gaze to Tifa, who bit her lip nervously, ringing her hands on her dress. She looked him straight in the eye, something not many people could do for an extended period of time. He was instantly pulled into her innocence, her trusting, her kindness, the feeling of wine colored honey dripping down onto him, warm and sweet. Just as suddenly, he was back into his room when she blinked, giving a slight sigh.  
  
"We think the sheriff's after ya!" Elena squeaked, her brown eyes distressed, as for once, she looked at him, and not behind him to see Tseng. Rufus arched an eyebrow, not sure why it was so distressing. Plenty of sheriffs had come after him before, and had been meet with Vincent or Tseng's gun to their foreheads, or, if they really were a challenge, faced Rufus himself and lost. Just because he had other people to do his dirty work didn't mean Rufus couldn't do it himself. He had made a name for himself, by himself, and his age didn't matter either. He was just as brutal and heartless as either Tseng or Vincent.  
  
His arched eyebrow spoke enough for him, and Tifa gave a slight groan, shaking her head as if they were all doomed. Tifa Lockheart was truly a unique woman, since after all, most of them didn't know how to defend themselves, not to mention that most of them feared or respected him, thought ninety nine percent of the time it was both. But Tifa was unusual. She didn't succumb to his threats, his cold glares. She just looked at him and stuck out her chin and talked right back to him as if he was a simple farmer, as if he wasn't one of the most dangerous and wanted outlaws in the west, and that had intrigued him, much to Tseng's distain.  
  
"It's Sephiroth! Surely you know him!" Tifa gave a slight cry, her face scrunched up with worry, startling Rufus for a moment, though he hid it well. She was worried for him? Rufus gave a slight smirk, flipping his bangs back for a moment, impressed. He couldn't understand this girl at all, and maybe she was the challenge he needed.  
  
Then her words sunk into his skin, making his eyes narrow a bit angrily. Sephiroth, the great mighty sheriff that was feared among all outlaws because he had always been able to catch whomever he felt like. It was like a sport for him, and he only went after the biggest and the worst because that's what his reputation was built upon. Rufus knew it had only been a matter of time before the green-eyed monster would turn his gaze over to him. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, as if this news weren't bothering him, though he knew he would have to spend some more time back in training, not just lazing around.  
  
"Rufus?" He turned his gaze to Tseng, whose black eyes pierced deeply into his, obviously knowing what he was thinking. Tseng was like his father, someone he could respect and trust a little more than others, since the dark haired man and his brother had always been loyal to him. He couldn't remember a time when Tseng wasn't by his side.  
  
"Ms. Lockheart, I have a favor to ask of you." There was a smirk on his lips as he turned back to Tifa, who was eyeing him somewhat wearily.  
  
"What kind of favor?" She asked suspiciously, her hands on her shapely hips, and he inwardly licked his lips in apprehension. Maybe she was the challenge he needed. So he spoke before Tseng could reject, since Rufus knew he would.  
  
"I would like you to meet me back here in three hours. Be prepared for some combat." With that, he dismissed both girls, feeling Tseng's glare on his back.  
  
"That was unwise." Tseng hissed, almost going into his southern drawl, which meant even Vincent couldn't save him, and Rufus raised an eyebrow, turning back to his comrade with a slight smirk on his face. It was his world, as he had told Tifa, and he ruled it. No one, not even the great Sephiroth, could stop him.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Yea! Sephiroth! *sighs dreamily* Now you know why I made it Zack instead of Sephiroth. I had a hard time thinking Zack could be a sheriff, but hey, whatever. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Oh, soda_cola_pop? When are you going to update? Do it now please! *grins* Well, anyway, actually, I think Wanderlust means the desire to travel, or something, but I thought it sounded nice, and I needed a title. ( No real reason for that. Anyway, please read and review, m'kay? Oh, the fighting/sparring/whatever thing. You didn't think I put Tifa knew martial arts in there for no apparent reason, did ya? 


	8. Obviously Not One of Those Ladies

Chapter 8: Obviously Not One of Those Ladies  
  
"Ya should feel honored! A woman, trainin' with Sir!" There was a stifled squeal of excitement from Elena as she stopped her ramblings for a moment, glancing up at Tifa, who was dressed in breeches, and had requested for some deer hide gloves, and was fidgeting a bit nervously. Her long chocolate strands had been pulled back into a slight ponytail tied off at the end, secured so they wouldn't get into her face. Elena let her lips curve down, watching her friend with worry etched on her face. "Are ya a'ight?" She asked a bit nervously, and Tifa said nothing, staring blankly at the floor, before her gaze turned back to Elena, her usual warm eyes now narrowed, cold. Elena gave a slight shiver, shifting from one foot to the next.  
  
"Elena, how did he know I could fight? I'm sure I never told anyone." Tifa said in a sort of dreamy, thoughtful voice, though her eyes were troubled, disturbed as Elena blinked again, giving a slight sigh. She tilted her head to the side, her brown eyes observing Tifa curiously, as if seeing her for the first time.  
  
"Sir's an outlaw, an' if there's information he wants, then by God, he'll get it." Elena whispered softly, and Tifa nodded her head, her eyes downcast. So. that's how things were around here. He had said this was his own world, and he ruled it, so it was natural he would find out whatever he wanted. Her eyes narrowed a bit, remembering the two dark haired men by his side, Tseng and his brother. What was his name? Hopefully they wouldn't be present during the little 'duel' everyone was talking about. However, the almighty 'Sir' had decreed everyone go on their normal business, and that the news would be circulated tomorrow, and for that, Tifa was grateful. She didn't like fighting in front of a huge crowd, especially if she didn't know most of them, and she knew how men were. They'd probably be getting a lot out of this fight, more than Tifa would like them to.  
  
"Oh. I see." Tifa said evenly, straightening as she heard heavy boots thudding against the floorboards, and her eyes rose to meet cobalt blue eyes, and she blew her bangs out of her face. Rufus only meet her expression with an amused eyebrow rising, as if he were mocking her.  
  
"Ready, Ms. Lockheart?" He asked, even having the nerve to offer his hand, which Tifa ignored, turning her gaze away, getting up and following him anyway, ignoring his muffled chuckling and Tseng's glare on her back.  
  
"Mista Tseng, Ah think things are gonna brighten up 'round here." Elena offered, glancing over at Tseng, who was eyeing the disappearing pair with scorn. Vincent also said nothing, though glanced at his brother with a slight undistinguishable look on his face, something close to disapproval. Elena cleared her throat again, trying to start conversation, but she gave a slight sigh instead, looking up at Tseng with a somewhat hopeful gaze. Vincent gave a light sigh, shaking his head as he turned to leave. Tseng watched him for a moment, standing to go as well, though Vincent shook his head, gesturing for his sibling to stay. With that, he turned and exited, leaving Tseng a bit confused, though his face remained as stony as ever, and inwardly, Elena squealed happily. Finally! Her chance to finally impress Mista Tseng!  
  
Then she noticed his fists clenching into angered fists, and her eyes widened, and she bit her lip, silencing her tongue. She knew how much Mista Tseng cared for Sir, almost like a father would care for a son, and he was probably feeling angered because Sir had probably disobeyed him.  
  
"Don' ya want Sir ta be happy?" Tseng whirled around, seeing Elena, staring up at him, with her brown eyes wide, her hands clamped over her mouth as if she hadn't wanted to say anything, but had spoken anyway.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tseng asked, and Elena turned her gaze away, suddenly finding the floor interesting. She shuffled her feet nervously, inwardly yelling at herself, though she gathered enough courage to speak again, hoping she wouldn't make a fool of herself in front of him.  
  
"Sir obviously likes Tifa an' she's a nice gal. Don' ya want him to be happy?" Elena asked, trying to choose her words carefully, though like every other time, her words tumbled off her tongue and she couldn't do anything about it. She shuffled around nervously, not meeting Tseng's stony gaze.  
  
"What are you saying?" Elena winced a bit, trying hard to ignore the icy edge in his voice. She didn't want to hear the spite in his voice. She made a face, gathering up her courage and facing him, her brown eyes meeting his coal black ones.  
  
"Ah'm sayin' that maybe Sir needs some happiness in his life." Elena said firmly, her hands on her hips. Tseng regarded her coolly, saying nothing for a moment, and then he turned a booted heel and strode out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah swear, if ya don' get whoever caught the person who kidnapped Tifa Ah'll-!"  
  
"Ah know Miz Yuffie. Beat the crap outta me." Zack finished with a slight sigh, shaking his head as he continued to pat his dark chocobo on the head, far too used to Yuffie's inappropriate behavior to really care. Besides, she had been spewing the same threats over and over, and it didn't take the smartest genius on the planet to parrot it back to her.  
  
Yuffie's face turned a bit red, her face scrunched up a bit at him as he calmly continued to take care of his chocobo. Had this guy no feelings? Seriously! All she was saying was for him to take care of her best friend and no bodily harm would come to him! So what if she had proclaimed it nonstop for the last five minutes? Who knew what this guy would forget. It was hard to tell what he was thinking behind those warm blue eyes of his that shielded his thoughts from her.  
  
Yuffie had been wrong when she compared Zack to Cloud. True, they had similar features, if not a bit scary, but their personalities were as different as day and night. Zack being day of course, though she found it a bit hilarious that Cloud's hair would resemble the sun while Zack's was like an inky night sky. It tickled her humor inside of her, making her burst out in laughter, causing Zack to look at her in annoyance.  
  
"Ehehe! I'm so brilliant!" Yuffie said, congratulating her own brilliance, giggling happily to herself as she slid back into her semi-proper attitude, though her father would be appalled by the way she was behaving. Abruptly she stopped laughing, her face scrunching up into a disgusted grimace. Even when he wasn't with her, her father's presence seemed to suck out all the fun in life like a sponge would water.  
  
Noticing Zack had been looking at her peculiarly, she glared at him, sticking out her tongue, and she was sure her father would have scowled and lectured her, but who cared? She was almost a full grown woman, and she could act however way she d*** well pleased! Who cared what her father thought. He didn't care about her, so why couldn't she do the same?  
  
"What are you lookin' at?" Yuffie snapped, and Zack shook his head, turning his gaze back to his chocobo, emitting a slight sigh. Yuffie tapped her foot impatiently, glaring at him with her almond eyes like slits, until Zack gave a slight chuckle, turning his gaze back to him.  
  
"Ain't ya a regular daisy? Well, not that Ah mind. Them snobby money grabbers always got on my nerves." Zack said, and Yuffie quirked an eyebrow, not at all sure what that meant, but the tone he said it in was friendly, so she guessed she could make a civilized try at being nice. But only because he had started it, not her.  
  
"Yea, well, what do you expect?" Yuffie asked, throwing out her hip, raising her eyebrow in a spunky look, making Zack give a light chuckle. With a small grin, he mounted his chocobo, tipping his hat to her.  
  
"Well, malady, Ah reckon Ah'll be seein' ya around, so sit tight, ya'hear?" Zack said dashingly, flashing a smile that made ladies melt into a puddle of muteness, maidens daintily lowering their butterfly lashes onto their pale silky skin, beautiful women swooning and watching him wistfully as he would ride gallantly off.  
  
But obviously that tickled Yuffie, for she emitted a laugh, high pitched, as if that was the funniest thing someone had ever said to her, making his eyebrows narrow a bit.  
  
"You think I'm actually staying in this dump? I'm coming with ya!" Obviously Yuffie Kisargi wasn't one of those ladies.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ You really thought I was going to let Yuffie stay behind? Please! *laughs insanely* Yes, I know, I'm strange, but it's all in good fun. Well, anyway, like I was saying, for you people who wanted to know what was going on with the Cloud posse or whatever you wanted to call them. More Rufus and Tifa sparring later. I didn't know what to call it, so yea! Oh, I'm having a very big problem, yes. I was wondering who I should pair Zack with. Most votes win, even if it is *shudder* Aeris. *sighs* Oh yes, it's been pointed out I bite my lip way too much! I'll work on that too, thanks! Well, anyway, read and review, and I'll see you people later, ne? 


	9. Could This Get Any Worse?

Chaotic Chaos: Thanks so much for the suggestion! Don Corneo, ne? I think I can squeeze him in. Rescuing is always good. Thanks very much for the suggestion! Hehe, oh Don!  
  
Chapter 9: Could This Get Any Worse?  
  
Tifa panted a bit, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. Sure, even though Rufus was one of the most wanted outlaws in the west, she hadn't expected him to put up such a good fight. Not to mention him being able to land a few hits on her. She just reasoned it was because she was out of practice, and a bit rusty.  
  
Rufus was a bit of a distance away, eyeing her something close to amusement flitting across his face, but when did she not seem to amuse him? She had called a break, yes, just because she had felt too. frustrated. It felt as if he was mocking her, holding back as he continued to toy with her, and she didn't like that. She wasn't a puppet and definitely wouldn't dance for him whenever he pulled her strings. She pursed her lips, glaring back at Rufus, who only raised an amused eyebrow.  
  
"Ms. Lockheart, why may I ask, are you so hostile toward me?" Rufus asked, a tinge of amusement seeping into his voice while Tifa made a face. Well, maybe because he kidnapped her? It was only a suggestion, though she didn't dare say it out loud, instead, opting to glare witheringly at him. She did value her life, as selfish as that sounded. Even if her father had difficulty showing affection for her, she was sure he would mourn her, as would Yuffie, in her own way, and she couldn't abandon her friends like that.  
  
"I wouldn't know, Sir." Tifa mocked, placing her hands on her hips as she glared at him challenging, while he just gave a slight chuckle. "What's so funny?" She snapped, not one to be laughed at, though he just gave his dashing smile again, making her stomach churn a bit as she struggled to stand upright. And he knew exactly what he was doing to her, that uncivilized, arrogant, brute! She refused to call him a man.  
  
"Then shall we begin, m'lady?" He mocked back, she just pursed her lips, throwing a punch aimed at his forehead, though he ducked nimbly, grasping her elbow. "I guess ladies should always go first." Rufus remarked dryly, still holing her elbows a Tifa twisted her hips, ramming her knee hard into Rufus's stomach, as he gave a slight gag. Her eyes widened, and she kneeled down next to him, concern written on her face.  
  
"Are you okay-?" Instantly Rufus was up, her arms twisted behind her back, a gun barrel to her head. Tifa's breathing became ragged, her eyes wide and frightened, and inwardly she kicked herself. This was the oldest trick in the book! Was she so gullible she had to fall for it?  
  
"Lesson number one Lockheart, bandits don't give up. It's foolish to see if they need help." Rufus sneered, and Tifa twisted, struggling to get out of his vice like grip. With a slight sigh, she turned to him, rolling her eyes, and to his surprise she was the one who looked amused.  
  
"Lesson number two: Never underestimate your enemy." Not having time to process her words, Tifa slammed her head backward, making Rufus release her, and with a confident smile, she twisted his arms behind his back, ramming a knee there also, sending him to the ground with a loud thud. Rufus gave a cough, trying to get the dust out of his mouth.  
  
"I see." Was all he could say, still struggling under her, not wanting to admit defeat, especially to a woman. Tifa gave a slight giggle, releasing him as she stood back up, even helping him up with a confident grin on her face. Rufus accepted the hand gingerly, then grinned, pulling her closer to him. Tifa's eyes widened in surprise, and she struggled, wincing as his vice like grip only tightened. She glared up at him, scrunching up her face in distrust, glaring heatedly at him, while Rufus just grinned down at her. "Ms. Lockheart, you really should control yourself." She glared up at him even more, and if her eyes could burn, which they were starting to do, Rufus supposed, he would have been burnt to a crisp and shriveled like beef jerky.  
  
However, it wasn't below his stature to admit she looked absolutely ravishing, though it wasn't as if he hadn't seen beautiful women before. Her long chocolate strands were cascading down her back, spread around her like she was a fallen angel, a slight flush staining her cheeks, her lips spread slightly, lush and inviting, her wine eyes looking up at him with fire.  
  
A small smirk spread across his lips as he bent down, his eyes peering into hers intently, and her struggling stopped, finding it useless anyway, since he weighed more than she could push off. She instantly reddened, feeling a bit faint at the proximity of their closeness, his warm breath trickling onto her already flushed cheeks, his clean shaven smell taunting her, as his blonde locks fell seductively into his bright blue eyes. Oh god.  
  
His face descended downward, and Tifa's breathing increased, her heart hammering desperately into her chest, but she could run, she couldn't escape the icy sapphires that had also entrapped her.  
  
His lips barely missed her slightly parted lips, instead, brushing gently across her cheek, his breath trickling down into her ear, making her gasp with a slight shiver of pleasure. Then she mentally slapped herself. You're engaged Lockheart! She inwardly cried, though it was half hearted as Rufus stayed nestled there comfortably, before giving a slight sigh, and pushing himself away, brushing off his clothing and turning around.  
  
"We should do this more often, Ms. Lockheart." Rufus said with a charmingly seductive smile, then he turned walking away from her as Tifa stared after him, shocked, with his warmth still tingling on her skin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Honestly Reno! Get off ya lazy bum an' do somethin'! We're supposed ta be helpin'!" Elena scolded, her cheeks flushed as Reno, who had been happily drinking his beer and minding his own business, scowled back up at her.  
  
"Aw, 'Laney, lemme alone!" Reno whined, while Elena just sent him a dark scowl, blowing her bangs irritated out of her face. She knew she shouldn't have offered to cover up for Tifa! She sighed, shaking her head slightly. Well, it was better than being a waitress. At least Reno and Rude were here to pound back anyway perverts or something. Though Reno was just as bad, but at least the counter was there as a barrier.  
  
She shot Rude a somewhat pleading look, though the bald man had been silent throughout the whole affair, liking to keep out unless there was an all out war to be broken up. Rude didn't like meddling in people's affairs, and for that, people respected and distanced themselves from him. Or maybe it was because he was so intimidating. Anyway, Elena figured that Reno should have Rude's name, because that's what he was. Rude. Seriously.  
  
With an irritated roll of her eyes, she made a face as she saw Shera weaving her way through the crowd.  
  
"Lemme guess, gimme sum more god d***med tea?" Elena asked with a slight grin, while Shera shook her head, a slight smile on her face as she settled herself comfortably on a bar stool next to Reno, who was too somber to notice.  
  
"Actually, the Captain is too busy playin' to notice me." There was a slight sigh in her voice, a broken wistful tone that was longing, her gaze flitting over to her 'captain' though Elena could understand. Both Shera's Captain and her Mista paid as much attention to them as a sheriff would a law abiding citizen. As long as they stayed out of the way and did what was expected, they'd be okay. And unnoticed. Elena wondered which was better, and judging by Shera's heartbroken expression, that she better start changing her attitude. She didn't want Mista Tseng to forget her existence.  
  
"What are ya two doin' here without me?" Aeris trilled, settling herself also, by Shera, Reno already drunk and laughing merrily about something while Rude just sat and looked like he was staring at his companion disturbed. But, like always, it was hard to tell with his cowboy hat covering his eyes.  
  
"Just a friendly gatherin'. Sharin' our woes 'bout love." Shera said, a slight sigh accenting her point while Aeris smiled, tossing her braid over her shoulder, fluttering her long eyelashes almost coyly.  
  
"Well, Ah don' have ta worry 'bout that yet. Ah haven' found anyone that tickles my fancy." Aeris said, pursing her lips, and with a slight snort added, "It's just too bad that Sephiroth is sheriff Sephiroth!" With an indignant sigh, she turned to see Elena's amused expression. "What?"  
  
"Oh, it's just that Ah think you'll find him. Ah found him. 'Side, ya fall in love every time a guy walks in the door!" Elena said a bit teasingly, though a dreamy look on her face as her eyes took a faraway look, while Shera gave a similar sigh. Aeris scrunched up her face, sighing slightly.  
  
"That is so not true. Better to fall in and out of love than let it rule ya. Seriously Shera, Ah think ya should get some back bone and tell Cid how ya feel." Aeris said, her green eyes gleaming a bit mischievously, while Shera pinked, her hands clutching her skirt slightly.  
  
"Ah couldn', Ah mean, the Captain doesn' even know how Ah am an' all." Shera said, a sudden slump in her shoulders making Elena even more determined. Pushing her sleeves up to her shoulders, her jaw set in determination, she shot Aeris a look.  
  
"Watch over the bar real quick. Ah'll be right back." With that, she disappeared into the swirling crowds, while the two girls looked after her, dumbstruck, while Reno's jaunty laughter rang out after her. Squaring her shoulders, she stalked up to the infamous Cid Highwind, who was currently enjoying himself with a smoke.  
  
"Mista Highwind?" He whirled around, eyeing her with a small amused expression. Everyone who knew him called him Cid, though Elena figured it would give her an edge.  
  
"Ya know Shera Miller, right?" She didn't even wait for him to explain, instead, firing off into a long lecture that tumbled off her tongue like everything else did, but this time, it wasn't for her, it was for her friend.  
  
"Ah think Mista Highwind, that maybe ya should be more considerate of her! She does all this stuff for ya, and ya don' even say thanks or anything! Someone else might sweep her off her feet, and then ya wouldn' have ya slave, then would ya? That's how ya treat her Mista Highwind! She's ya verbal punching bag!" Elena cried, her cheeks flushed with the sinking feeling of her words, her lungs finally catching up with her breath, so her ragged breathing sunk back down to its normal pace. Then she took a glance at Cid Highwind.  
  
He looked at her a bit dumbstruck, as if she had just spewed the secret to longevity or told him Sir's deepest darkest secret. Something to that affect. She bit her lip, instantly feeling embarrassed. It wasn't her place to tell a full grown man what to do. With a sheepish smile, she gave a slight bow, turning to dash off with a hasty exit. Not at all looking where she was going, she rammed head first into someone.  
  
"Sorry!" She cried, blinking as she looked up into his face, her eyes instantly widening. "Mista Tseng?" She squeaked, feeling like swooning all of a sudden, but instead, opted for turning a bright red. Could things get any worse?  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Hahahaha! I love being evil! *grins* Hehe. Oh, thanks to everyone who voted for who Zack should be with! I hear ya! Well, anyway, I was thinking of holding a contest. I think my goal for this fic will be eighty. ( Whoever is the eightieth reviewer, drop me a line, and I'll do something for ya! Like write a fanfic with a requested couple or something that tickles your fancy! Thanks so much for everyone who reviews! Fire Fly, Ah-Choo, AnimeBunny, Vollk Zyta, zhakeena, AmyAngel, Sunflower-Chan, Krissy, Natsu, generalquisits, Lily, Jenni, and everyone else! Until then, please read and review! 


	10. Just Peachy

All I have to say for you people who reviewed last chapter and all those before, wow! I just want to take up some space up here and say thanks, m'kay, so here I go.  
  
Amy@ngel: Hehe, I'm glad you liked the scene, and I have to agree that I think Rufus is much cuter than Cloud. Period. (  
  
AnimeBunny: Yes, me thinks that Rufus and Tifa is a cute couple too. It's nice to know you like the story. (  
  
generalquistis: Glad you liked my story! Keep up the good Rufus/Tifa fics!  
  
Yuffie-Girl: To answer your question, yes, I have fun writing this story. Tons of evil fun to keep me amused for hours. Thanks for the review!  
  
Zhakeena: Nope, you weren't the only one for Zack/Yuffie. And don't worry about going insane. Everyone is a tinge bit crazy inside, especially me! Hehe, I'm special.  
  
Chaotic Chaos: Thanks again for the idea for Don Corneo! Couldn't have done it without you! Resident Evil you say? Mwhahaha! Maybe I'll check you out sometime. Well, anyway I read Maiden_of_Vincent's story and checked out her bio. She likes my works? Tell her I'm really touched! *sniffles*  
  
Ah-choo: Thanks so much for helping me with the accent! Tons of cookies, tons of cookies! *shovels mountain load towards Ah-choo* Thanks so much for reviewing all of my crap! I'm gonna go cry!  
  
Sunflower-chan: Hehe, yes, Zack/Yuffie, where no author has gone before. Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer! Well, to give a slight hint, Aeris won't end up with any of the guys you mentioned. Hehe, I think I'm going a bit evil with the pairings.  
  
Fire Fly: Oh! You're my best friend I swear! Thanks for reviewing so loyally and helping me with the pairing! I'd hug you, but I think my family would look at me funny if I hugged the screen. Hehe! Oh, I wish Rufus would have kissed Tifa, but ugh! I suck at romance scenes, believe me.  
  
Krisy: Glad you're enjoying the Rufus/Tifa! Love for all! *giggles*  
  
Volk Zyta: Thanks for reviewing all the time! I swear, I love you people! Well, anyway, thanks for the praise, and I'll update as often as possible, but school is such a pain. *curses*  
  
So very long, yes, and I said thanks so many times I think it's boring, but thanks so much to everyone! Peace and love to you all!  
  
Chapter 10: Just Peachy  
  
"Ah can't believe this!" Shera moaned, covering her face with her hands, looking as if she was about to crawl into a hole and die. Tifa blinked, watching Shera with a somewhat confused expression.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tifa prodded, while Shera continued to bemoan her situation, and Aeris sighed, shaking her head as she turned to Tifa with a slight roll of her green eyes.  
  
"Elena just told 'Captain' of Shera's feelings an' Shera ain't takin' it too kindly." Aeris stated in a somewhat bored voice, Shera letting out another mournful sound, while Tifa raised an eyebrow. All this fuss over something as trivial as that? Shouldn't Shera be happy that she- well, actually Elena, had been able to tell her beloved 'Captain' how she felt? Shouldn't her silent agony be extinguished?  
  
As if sensing Tifa's thoughts, Shera instantly looked up, her eyes welling with tears, as if someone had died.  
  
"What if Captain hates me?" Shera mumbled, hugging her knees to her chest, biting her lip in agony. Aeris just sighed, shaking her head almost disapprovingly as her braid swished across her form.  
  
"So how was the sparrin'?" Aeris asked after a moment, changing the subject through a painfully obvious method, though Tifa instantly jumped at the thought.  
  
"It was okay, I guess, though I don't know what use I was to Rufus, I guess he could have fought Vincent or Tseng, so why choose me?" Tifa inhaled after the long sentence, inwardly cursing her sudden Elena impersonation. At the right time too!  
  
The other two women just gapped at her, until, still shocked, Shera exclaimed softly, "Ya called him Rufus!" Tifa blinked, tilting her head to the side, watching Shera with a somewhat confused expression, though the same look flitted on Aeris's, as if she had committed a horrible crime.  
  
She shifted from foot to foot, looking uncomfortable, as she nibbled on her lip nervously. Why did they call him Sir? Yes, he had saved the town, and had 'ruled' them with fear, but never once had she heard them complain, still respecting and fearing him. He was a couple years younger than Shera and Cid, yet they still called him Sir if he happened to pass by.  
  
It must be so lonely, she concluded, with no one to really understand, distancing themselves from you just because you hid behind the title of 'Sir'. Is that why he had asked her instead of Vincent or Tseng? Surely they would have been a better challenge than her, though she didn't doubt her abilities in the least. She was just a bit rusty, that's all.  
  
"It's just that." Tifa looked up startled as Aeris spoke, twisting her dress nervously, "No one's called him Rufus since his mother died." Tifa nodded, looking back down at her feet.  
  
The lovely Isabelle, she should have known. Rufus's mother. No wonder he was so cold, since she had been practically the same when her mother had passed away. She sighed, shaking her head sadly. Poor Rufus. instantly her head snapped up. Poor? Rufus? Where had that thought come from? He was a rich bandit who could steal whatever he wanted.  
  
"Oh," Tifa said, clearing her throat a bit as her voice sounded a bit raspy, "I see." Aeris nodded, her gaze lingering on her friend's face with concern until Elena burst in, looking extremely happy with herself.  
  
"Ya would never believe what just happened ta me!" Elena squealed, and instantly the tension dissolved in the room as Elena burst out into a bright smile. Even Shera's tears seemed to disappear as Elena happily babbled about Mista Tseng.  
  
It seemed that something had happened between them last night, 'movin' their relationship further' as Elena had put it.  
  
"Okay! All we did was talk!" Elena said with a slight grin, rubbing the back of her head with a slight giggle, while Aeris's face fell, shaking her head with a slight sigh.  
  
"Oh Elena! Ah was so excited for ya! Well, Ah guess Ah still am!" Aeris said, while Elena was already lost, looking out of the window with a dreamy expression on her face, and Aeris sighed again, shaking her head.  
  
"Well, sum things never change." Shera commented, while Tifa grinned, tilting her head to the side as she continued to scrub the counter, trying to rid all the stains that the mugs had made against the wood.  
  
"I think it's romantic." Tifa stated after a moment, sending the two girls bursting into laughter, Elena still lost in her day dream, and it was obvious where her thoughts were. With her beloved 'Mista Tseng'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ahh, Tseng, Ah can see that look on ya face. C'mon, who's the lucky girl?" Reno grinned, prodding at his 'employer' who had chosen to calmly ignore him, cleaning out his gun. However, his expression was 'softer' than it usually was, and it was noticeable, though he wasn't smiling, he might as well have been  
  
Even Rude looked up from his usual mug of beer, looking at his employer, or at least it looked like it, since the general direction of his sombrero was pointed in that way.  
  
Tseng continued to remain silent, Reno poking and prodding at his employer with a huge grin plastered on his face.  
  
"C'mon boss, Ah ain't gonna tell anybody! 'Cept for Rude, but he'd already know, y'know." Reno said again, while Tseng glanced up at Reno, a sour expression on his face, no longer as soft as it was a moment ago. Usually Reno would back up with that look, but he was more interested on what woman, or maybe girl, had broken through his boss's exterior.  
  
Aeris? Nah, even though she was sugary sweet, she didn't have the chest, but then again, who knew what Tseng wanted. Tseng and his expectations were probably very different anyway.  
  
Shera? No, she had her eye on Cid for the longest time now, and besides, he doubted things would have worked between the two. Too shy anyway, she hadn't told the 'Captain' what she felt for him, and she had been here since forever. Or so it seemed anyway.  
  
He ran through the lists of all possible women, even taking in consideration the old hen that still stayed around the bar, even though she was too wrinkled to do anything correctly and had and aid to help her around. Probably her poor son in law or grandchild. Or great grandchild.  
  
"I don't see how any of this is your business Reno." Tseng said dryly, his voice a bit sharp, though Reno just sent his boss a grin and a wink. He knew his boss hadn't reached his limit yet, and he could push until he was about to explode. Then he could do what he was best at, weasel out of punishment.  
  
"Aw, c'mon boss! Just tell me an' Ah'll leave ya alone!" Reno complained, giving an extra small whine to emphasize his point, choosing to ignore Tseng's pointed glare. It was always fun to pull on Tseng's strings and test his patients, but then again, he respected his boss. Tseng had a long line of patience, and could go through with any order, just like his brother, and Reno respected that.  
  
Both of the brothers' had gone through a lot of s*** in their lives, yet they were able to keep it together. He had chosen Tseng as something kinda like his father figure, since the man had taken him under his wing, and even though he seemed a bit cold, Reno knew that he really did have a soul, and he had shown that when he had taken Rude and him in.  
  
"It's Elena." There was a slight whipping of heads as both Tseng and Reno turned their gaze to the usually silent man who hadn't uttered a word since the whole ordeal had began.  
  
"What?" Instantly Reno was in a frenzy, whirling all over the place before he stopped at Tseng, his jaw practically hitting the floor. It was no secret that there was a bit of bad blood between the two, and it was a shock to say the least that his father figure and supposedly worst enemy were now. what were they anyway?  
  
Tseng said nothing, his face hardening, though he didn't yell at Rude. He supposed it would have gotten to Reno anyway. Elena wasn't exactly the most closed lipped person, and the ladies would have gladly told Reno anything he desired.  
  
"Elena?" He cried again, just as Vincent walked into the room, his eyebrow arched.  
  
"So it is true then?" Vincent said rather coolly, while Tseng bit back a groan, shaking his head as he applied more force to his temple, where a pounding headache was forming. Great, just great. First Rufus starts to disobey him, sheriff Sephiroth is after Rufus, and now Elena and him, whatever they were supposed to be, were in the open.  
  
Everything in his life was great, just peachy.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Blah! I really hated the way this chapter came out, so any constructive criticism would be lovely. Actually, I want some. Reviews are good also. Well, anyway, I guess Tseng seems a bit OOC, but it's AU, right? Well, anyway, please read and review! 


	11. Uck!

Chapter 11: Uck!  
  
"Uck! Can we stop real quick?" Yuffie complained, still clinging onto Zack, her face green as the scenery blurred past her, and she felt the lurch of Zack's chocobo take another deep stride forward, her stomach lunging up her throat. Oh god, who knew she was motion sick? She had never ridden in her life, and mostly walked, so how was she supposed to know she'd get sick just for riding a stupid bird. She was starting to hate this big black bird.  
  
"Stop? We ain't even half way an' ya wanna stop again?" Zack's southern drawl reaching her ears, and she glared at his back, trying hard not to notice how the scenery swirl around in a sickening array of colors.  
  
"If ya don' want my breakfast all over ya, ya will!" Yuffie cried, changing into the third hue of green that morning. Ugh. retching did sound like a good idea, though not all over Zack. She had seen first hand the accuracy he had with that gun, and she didn't want it pointed at her. She was only sixteen for heaven's sake! She wanted to keep her life, thank you very much. She still hadn't found a way to annoy Lord Gordo to death. Couldn't you just feel the love?  
  
Zack sighed, halting his chocobo almost abruptly, his chocobo warking its unhappiness, while Yuffie immediately hopped off, going for the nearest bush and the most horrible sound of wrenching emitted from the bushes, and Zack was positive he turned green himself.  
  
He glanced back at his chocobo, which looked a bit offended, giving another high pitched 'wark' and hiding its face under its wing as if to drown out the sound.  
  
Ah agree totally with ya buddy. Zack thought, his face recovering a tinge of its normal color as Yuffie came back from behind the bushes, looking a bit better, but still worse for wear.  
  
"Ugh, Ah think Ah shouldn' have eaten so much." Yuffie slurred a bit, and Zack noticed, with a piece of pride, she had taken up the southern drawl. It made her seem more of a person than a stuck up lady, and maybe that's what Zack found so interesting about her. She didn't follow the rules like she was supposed to, but then again, neither did he.  
  
"Yea, bad for ya stomach. Ya should've told me ya were motion sick." Zack said with a slightly scolding voice, though Yuffie stuck out her tongue, putting her hands squarely on her hips.  
  
"Excuse me! Ya ain't my father!" She paused, making a face, shaking her head. "And thank Gawd for that!" Yuffie said, scrunching up her nose as if it was the most insulting thing to be compared to her father, though he had to say she looked adorable and he thought it was kinda cute the way she said 'Gawd'.  
  
Immediately he shook his head, clearing his head of those kinda thoughts. He had a job to do, and now was no time for fun. Besides, he couldn't take advantage of her! It would be wrong, though there was nothing wrong with him 'flirting' so to speak.  
  
Yuffie pursed her lips, her eyes narrowing as she glared at Zack, who had a somewhat faraway look on his face. Great, she had another Cloud with her. Oh, life was just peachy.  
  
"Hey!" She snapped her fingers in his face, getting him back to the planet, her lips pulled into a frown, her nose crinkling. "We gotta save Tifa, remember? And give a big butt whoopin' to whoever was stupid enough to kidnap her! They'll have to answer to Yuffie Kisargi!" Yuffie grinned, a gleam in her brown eyes, rubbing her hands together mischievously while Zack just shook his head.  
  
"Uck!" Yuffie complained five minutes later while Zack shook his head, sighing slightly. She was right though, they did need to 'rescue' Tifa and give her captures a 'butt whooping'. For once in Zack's lonely life, he wished that he had settled down and gotten the chance to have friends. Maybe one of them would be a little like Miz Yuffie Kisargi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Don Corneo? Who's that?" Tifa asked in confusion, looking at Elena, who wrinkled her nose in distaste, reminding Tifa mildly of Yuffie. With a somewhat guilty expression, Tifa wondered how her friend was doing, and when was the last time she had thought of her.  
  
"Where did ya hear that disgustin' name?" Elena said in disgust, her nose still crinkled as if the very name stunk of something foul, while Tifa blinked, tilting her head to the side almost thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, I heard Reno and Rude talking about him earlier. Something about another 'female that the Don had his eyes on'. Shera said his last name was Corneo, but that's all I got until she left to attend to Cid, who's been nicer to her, and she wanted to tell you thanks." Tifa said, grinning, though her expression fell while Elena continued to stew over something, not saying anything, which was rare for her.  
  
"He's. a sheriff." Elena said finally, and Tifa nodded her head, leaning forward a bit, looking at her friend in concern, as she had her eyebrows knitted in something like concentration.  
  
"Yes? Is he as good as Sephiroth then?" Tifa prodded, tilting her head to the side, trying to squeeze some information out of Elena, which usually wasn't hard to do. What was so bad about him anyway?  
  
"No." Elena said, staring off into space, her eyes wide and blank, and Tifa resisted the urge to smack her. Would she just snap out of it? "Then what is it then? Is he attractive or something?" Tifa asked in exasperation, and Elena instantly snapped her head toward her, her brown eyes wide.  
  
"Attractive? Please! He's so fat an' pig like! Oh yuck, Tifa! Ah think Ah might kill myself from the very thought!" Elena cried, drawing Aeris's attention to the two as she scooted her way over.  
  
"Tifa, if Ah were ya, Ah'd stay far away from him. He's a pervert who uses his status to try an' woo women! It's sick, Ah tell ya." Aeris said woefully, flinging her arms up with dramatic flair, before settling herself back down while Tifa tilted her head to the side.  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" Tifa asked after a moment, and Elena and Aeris gave each other a somewhat uneasy look.  
  
"Well, ya see." Aeris started, Elena picking up on the sentence.  
  
"He likes ta pick fresh young girls." Elena trailed off, while both girls piped up together.  
  
"And Ah guess he picked ya!" Both chirped, almost amused looks on their faces while Tifa face faulted. After picking herself and retaining some dignity, she looked up at both of them, mouth open in shock.  
  
"M-M-Me?" Tifa stuttered, while Elena shrugged, grinning a bit.  
  
"Oh, it's not so bad. He kidnapped me and Elena once, but Sir an' everyone came ta kick his butt for us. It was fun ta watch his lard butt bein' kicked." Aeris giggled, while Elena grinned some more, her look one of gloating. Tifa blinked, wondering how these two could take something like that so well. She supposed she was taking it rather well too. Maybe this had been the escape she had so badly longed for?  
  
But. as she had watched the girls, like Aeris and Elena, they seemed so at ease with these bandits, who were supposed to be 'heartless' and 'rowdy', which admittedly they were, but not so much like the horror stories told about them portrayed. They just had fun, and even if it was illegal, Tifa supposed she could understand.  
  
Instantly her eyes widened, almost clamping a hand over her mouth. Understand why the stole? Why they terrorized poor innocent people? How could she even think that? But... seeing how happy the bandits made Elena, Aeris, and Shera. she guessed she could make an exception.  
  
"If Ah were ya, though, Ah would watch my back." Aeris said after a moment, pursing her lips in worry while Tifa nodded, surprised at how Aeris could switch from care free to serious.  
  
"Thanks Aeris." Tifa said with a slight smile, as the brunette grinned, giggling as she nodded, balancing a tray on her slender hand as she wove her way back into the crowd, Elena trailing after her.  
  
"So what did 'Laney say?" Tifa whirled around to see Reno grinning up at her, Rude forever by his side, sitting there as silent and stony as always.  
  
"Nothing much." Tifa said, scrubbing the counter of the bar, not knowing really if she should tell or not. It might just be a silly rumor or something, and even if Reno wasn't one of the most serious person in the world, from what Elena and Aeris, Don Corneo didn't sound like the best character to be talking about.  
  
"If it's that Don Corneo bit, don' worry. Rude an' Ah got ya back. Even Sir is lookin' into it." Reno said, and Tifa almost felt her heart flutter at the mention of Rufus, and Reno must have seen it, for he burst out into gales of laughter. "Awwww! Ya like Sir too, doncha?" Reno howled, the commotion causing Rude to stare at his friend, while Tifa's cheeks burned.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tifa sputtered, while Reno just grinned cockily, shrugging his shoulders with a somewhat jaunty gesture.  
  
"Well, y'know, it ain't too hard to tell, 'specially cause ya ain't the first dame that was smitten with our Sir." Reno said, and Tifa stiffened a bit, turning her gaze back to Reno.  
  
"What?" She snapped, while Reno just grinned, leaning back in his chair, his hands supporting his head while Tifa gaped at him.  
  
"Don' act so shocked! Ah mean, geez, next ta me, Sir is the hottest guy in the west." Reno said arrogantly, while Tifa just rolled her eyes, though the thought disturbed her somewhat. She should know how women liked to flock to handsome men, men with power, men with money. It was almost ironic how well she knew.  
  
"Oh, I can understand." Tifa whispered slightly, tilting her head to the side as Reno got up, grinning happily as he swung off the stool, humming as he took his bottle of beer.  
  
"Well, just be aware Scarlet ain't gonna like hearin' this, so Ah'd definitely watch my back now. See ya Tifa." Reno sang something to himself as Rude caught his friend before he fell to the ground, giving Tifa a slight nod of his head as they both walked off.  
  
Tifa bit her lip, tilting her head to the side. Who was Scarlet? And what did Don Corneo want with her anyway?  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Oh god, first Don Corneo and now Scarlet? Mwhahaha! Cannot you feel the evil that radiates from this story? Well, don't worry. I think I'll work on some more thingies for a while, like Shera's relationship. Yea, that'll be fun. Well, see you people, and thanks so much for all your reviews and support! Please read and review like always! 


	12. Like a Dream

More thanks to all people who reviewed last chapter!  
  
Yuffie-Girl- *hands motion sickness pills over* Yup, thanks for reviewing all the time! I'm still figuring out how to dispose of him. Hehe, and ideas?  
  
Sunflower-chan- Yup, I always found Corneo funny in some weird way. Maybe it's the way he danced funny? Well, this fic does need a comic relief. Pity I'm so bad at writing humor.  
  
Volk Zyta- Hehe, yes this fic is evil. Just wait till you see what happens to the pairings I'm planning. Oh yes, that in itself is another nightmare. (  
  
Fire Fly- Hi again. ( Anyway, glad the Zack/Yuffie scene was so popular.   
  
Chapter 12: Like a Dream  
  
"Corneo has been sighted?" Rufus asked, raising an eyebrow as he turned around from the window, his gaze turning back to Tseng and Vincent, Tseng giving a slight shrug.  
  
"Reno reported early yesterday morning, saying he had spotted the man. He says he has his eyes set on Lockheart." There was a slight tinge of distain in his voice when he mentioned Tifa, and Rufus turned back to the window, his fist unconsciously clenching and unclenching. If Corneo knew what was good for him, he would stay away from Tifa.  
  
He began trying to regulate his breathing, suddenly conscious of Vincent, and Tseng's boring into his back, running a hand through his silky blonde locks, turning his gaze back to his companions, his eyes narrowed a bit.  
  
"Do not worry about Corneo, Tseng. I will personally take care of this." Rufus stated grimly, his hand unconsciously going for the spot where his shot gun was kept hidden, his eyes narrowing a bit, while Vincent gave a slight nod, though Tseng pursed his lips, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you sure that is wise, sir?" Tseng asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously while Rufus shrugged nonchantly. He turned his attention back to the window, his fingers stroking his gun while the giant panther next to him purred, rubbing her head against his leg, as if to get his attention.  
  
"I will take care of it personally. Dismissed." Rufus said, as the two black haired men walked calmly out of the office, Tseng's fist shaking barely noticeable.  
  
"You should calm down, Rufus is old enough to handle these situations. Corneo isn't exactly the most unbeatable person." Vincent reasoned, though his brother looked furious. Rufus had been disobeying him more often now, and even though Rufus was supposed to be the one in charge, he often listened to Tseng like an obedient child. And since these changes had only started to occur when Tifa arrived, Tseng thought it logical to blame it on her. "Besides," Vincent tried again, "it is not Ms. Lockheart's fault."  
  
Tseng whirled around at that comment, his black eyes flashing as if Vincent had just told him that he sided with Rufus, which he did. Tseng was acting somewhat childish about the whole ordeal, and Vincent didn't like to see his brother act like that at all, no matter how upset he was.  
  
"He only started acting foolish when she came. We should just kill her and get it over with." Tseng snarled somewhat viciously, and Vincent crossed his arms over his chest, raising an almost amused eyebrow at him.  
  
"Yes, and how would we get the ransom money? How do you think Rufus would react?" Vincent questioned, and Tseng, stating that this conversation was over with the enraged look in his eye, turned and stormed off, brushing past Reno and Rude who looked a bit startled, not to mention confused.  
  
"Geez, who put a rattlesnake in his boot this mornin'?" Reno said unhappily, while Vincent gave a light shrug, turning his back to them.  
  
"Sir will take care of Corneo." He said simply, walking off, while Reno turned to Rude, his arms folding across his chest.  
  
"Ya get the feelin' we missed somethin'?" Reno asked, and Rude nodded somewhat, his eyes flickering from behind his sombrero.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shera!" Shera instantly jumped, almost out of her skin, turning around her brown eyes wide as she pushed her spectacles back to the bridge of her nose, biting her lip nervously.  
  
"Yes, Captain?" She asked timidly, shifting her tray uneasily, not sure what to expect. He had been nice to her since Elena had blurted out her feelings to her, but she was positive it was only because he felt somewhat guilty. She pursed her lips, while the Captain just fingered his hat somewhat uneasily, cursing slightly to himself.  
  
Deciding that he wasn't going to 'spit it out' in his terms, she spoke up, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Do ya want sum more tea?" She asked politely, though Cid sighed, running a hand through his tousled blonde hair, looking up at her with a slight shaky grin.  
  
"Listen Shera, 'bout all those times Ah yelled at ya an' everything? Ah'm sorry." He said uneasily, playing with his hat somewhat nervously, and Shera felt her heart melt, a small smile lingering on her face.  
  
Standing on her tip toes, since the Captain was a good inch or two taller than she, she pressed her lips softly against his rough check, noticing with a tinge of satisfaction that there was a slight embarrassed blush on his face.  
  
"Well Ah do declare Cid Highwind, Ah reckon that was 'bout the nicest thang ya've said ta me in all the time Ah've been here." Shera said with a smirk, one hand placed on her hip, the other balancing as a tray. "Ah think it'll be more fun to serve under ya Captain, now that ya've decided to get off ya high chocobo." With that, Shera swirled back into the crowd, a small giggle caught in her throat.  
  
She had seen the way the Captain's jaw had dropped, and she wouldn't mind seeing him speechless more often. Now where was Elena? She really had to thank the girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mista Tseng?" Elena asked, peeking her head out of the doorway of the saloon for a double check, and there he was, her Mista Tseng, standing rather stiffly by the doorway, his gaze lowered, though it went up to meet hers. He looked distressed, but then again, maybe it was a trick of the light. Mista Tseng never showed his emotions. His face softened a bit when he spotted her, and she smiled widely, her face lighting up. Proof that Mista Tseng actually cared.  
  
"Elena, doesn't it disturb you that I kill?" He said randomly, and Elena eyed him peculiarly, twisting her apron in her hands as she moved to stand beside him, looking up at him.  
  
"No, why? Somethin' wrong Mista Tseng? Ya can always talk to me 'bout it." Elena offered, her cheeks turning a shade of pink as she sat down next to the small wooden chair that he inhabited.  
  
She gave a slight sigh when he didn't say anything back, tilting her head to the side, shading her brown eyes against the glare of the sun, even though it was near setting, small colors of red dashed across the fading yellow and orange, the sun a half globe of melting gold. It was truly beautiful, and for that, Elena gave a breathy sigh, smiling slightly as she turned to Tseng.  
  
He seemed deep in thought, deeply troubled, his eyes distant and faraway, his brows furrowed in concentration. She blinked, looking out to where his gaze was, though, still seeing the same magnificent sunset, she knew he didn't see it. Didn't enjoy it and basked in its light like she did, he was too immersed in his own world and thoughts he didn't 'stop and smell the roses' like Aeris had said once. Well, she'd show him how beautiful the flowers were, and she'd help him see the gorgeous sunset in front of him.  
  
"Mista Tseng?" She paused, feeling his eyes on her, and she gave him a soft smile, pointing to the sunset. "My mother always said that the sun setting was a miracle, a small one, but it should never be taken for granted." She stopped again, giving another shaky smile when she noticed Mista Tseng was still watching her, a somewhat amused expression on his face.  
  
She gave him another small smile, standing up, letting the breeze toy with her blonde locks, and she tucked a strand gently behind her ear.  
  
"She always said that ya should always be cheerful and live life to the fullest, 'cause it was so short, because ya only have one before it's gone. It's like a dream, she used ta say, it can easily be broken." She blushed noticing that he had a thoughtful look on his face, eyeing her. She gave a slight nervous giggle, tugging on one of her strands of hair. Did she also mention her mother said that she needed to know when to keep her mouth shut?  
  
"You are right." Tseng said after a moment, and her eyes instantly widened, as she whirled around to face him, blushing widely. Tseng was looking up at her with something close to affection, something she had never seen in his usually emotionless black depths.  
  
He looked back at the sun, its gentle rays splashing onto his face, bathing his pale skin in a peach colored light, the multi-hued sky twinkling in his eyes. She instantly reddened, slapping the thoughts from her mind, but it was hard not to. His face was so soft, like he had just been awakened from a nightmare, grateful to be alive once again.  
  
"Thank you, Elena." He whispered, and she mustered up her courage, saying nothing as she sat back down next to him, for once drawing a blank on what she should say. Mista Tseng, thanking her?  
  
She didn't utter a word more when he wrapped a somewhat hesitant, but firm arm around her slim shoulders. She rested her head gently against his shoulder, sighing in content.  
  
Thank you too, Mista Tseng, she longed to say, but for the moment, kept silent.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ *wipes tear from eyes* Awwww, I think that was so cute. Lots of romance, me thinks. *giggles* Yea, I like this chapter, since Elena/Tseng got something going on. *grins* If anyone has an idea of how I can deal with Corneo, y'know push him off a cliff or something, review or e- mail me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and please click the little review button on the screen please! (Eightieth reviewer drop me a line or say what ya want!) 


	13. So Romantic!

Hehe! I reached eighty reviews! Sad, I know, but I beat my other record! *tears* Thanks you guys so much! *sniffles*  
  
Dark-weird-fk: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked that scene cause that was the first Elena/Tseng thing I've ever done!  
  
Frosted Flakes: Yes, the Don is a perv. Would you settle for chocobos with frickin' laser beams attached to their frickin' heads? I don't think I could get a mad pool of sharks into the fanfic, sorry. ( Glad you liked the romance scenes!  
  
Sunflower-chan: Hi again! Yea, me likes the Tseng/Elena scene too. Glad everyone liked it! Anyway, isn't it nice Cid's nicer to Shera? Makes me happy yes it does. Well, anyway, I'm still considering what I should do to the Don. So many tempting choices. . .  
  
Amyangel: Glad you liked the scene! Hehe, thanks so much for reviewing and being so patient!  
  
Fire Fly: I'm so sorry I couldn't do your request! Please forgive me! *cowers* Well, anyway, yes, I think the Don has something coming if he thinks he can mess with Rufus! Mwhahaha! Anyway, glad those romance scenes were good for ya'll.  
  
Kage: Hehe, thanks. Glad you liked the fic so far, since I've been dying to do a Rufus/Tifa. We need more! Thank Fire Fly for the suggestion. *points upward*  
  
Siren: Thanks for your support. ( Nice to know that you love my story, so I'll try and update sooner, but school . . . ugh, don't get my started. Well, anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
Yuffie-Girl: Hehe, everyone just wants the Don to die like he did on the game. How did he, I forgot. Yup, bad memory for ya. Well, anyway all hail Vincent! He knows all! Hehe, anyway, I'll try and get more Tseng/Elena in here for ya people.  
  
Chapter 13: So Romantic!  
  
"Hey Tifa!" Tifa blinked, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she whirled around to face a breathless Aeris, whose eyes were sparkling with happiness, and not wasting a moment, grabbed Tifa's wrist and pulled her off, babbling excitedly.  
  
"Aeris! Hold on for a moment!" Tifa cried, wrenching her hand from the brunette's grip, looking up at her peculiarly while Aeris paused a moment, a large blush on her face as if she was ashamed. She paused for a moment, her eyes twinkling as if they were the stars themselves, her cheeks flushed in her excitement.  
  
Tifa didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was, she wished Aeris would just spit it out, instead of just letting herself delve into the secret herself with a large smile on her face. She had to ready the bar before the usual crowd, and she was anxious to catch a glimpse of Cid and Shera, who were now the talk of the town.  
  
She had seen with her own eyes how Shera had given Cid a small peck on the cheek, and how the 'Captain' had stared after her like a bug eyed fish flopping around with the tumble weeds. Absolutely priceless, and Tifa didn't want to miss another.  
  
"Well, Ah was goin' outside to check up on Elena since she hadn't returned afta a while, but guess where Ah found her!" Not even waiting for a reply, Aeris bubbled on, "With Mista Tseng, and they were both watchin' the sunset all lovey dovey like! It was so romantic!" Aeris breathed, while Tifa gave a slight smile, bobbing her head. It was lovely, and she just wished . . . she wished that it could happen to her too. Maybe a certain blonde haired, blue eyed bandit . . . instantly she snapped out of her thoughts only to catch Aeris grinning at her. Obviously she knew who she had been day dreaming about.  
  
Tifa gave a light blush as she turned away from Aeris and quickly scurrying back to the bar front, only to be confronted by a man with slick black hair, his brown eyes turning out to her with a predatory gleam that made you want to run and hide, since it seemed like he could see everything about you.  
  
"Do you need something?" Tifa asked softly, tilting her head to the side, while the man just grinned at her, his bronze tanned skin gleaming as he sized her up, making Tifa turn an even deeper shade of red.  
  
"Ya Miz Lockheart?" The man drawled lazily, and she blinked, nodding her head, a confused look passing her face. She was positive she had never seen this man before, so how did he know her name? "Good." All went black as he appeared behind her, knocking her unconscious before she could react.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean kidnapped?" Rufus snarled viciously, the two men in front of him saying nothing, though their jaws were set more firmly than usual, as if keeping back the urge to cry or whimper. Rufus swiveled his murderous gaze to Reno, who stiffened immediately. "Where is she?" He snapped, ever muscle in his body tense, ready to spring, and Reno saw this. Where he had respect for Tseng, he had fear for Rufus. Unlike Tseng, when Rufus was enraged, there was no hope, and there was without a doubt, fury written across Rufus's face.  
  
"Well, uh, Sir, it's like this, Aeris had jus' left her an' she was on her way to the bar an' well . . ." Reno trailed off, stuttering a bit as Rufus's eyes narrowed into dangerous blue slits, turning his attention to Rude, who had remained emotionless throughout the whole thing.  
  
"What happened?" He hissed in an almost demonic voice, and Rude paused for a moment, as if picking out his words carefully, and then spoke.  
  
"Dio was spotted leaving the premises." Rude said calmly, the only one in the office who seemed to have his head squarely on his shoulders, and Rufus cursed like a bandit should, slamming a palm on the table so hard both men almost jumped, and Reno could have sworn the table cracked. Even Dark Nation let out a slight unhappy purr, under the table with her paws over her ears.  
  
"Dio? Are you certain?" Rufus growled, and Reno hurriedly bobbed his head, giving a slight gulp while his partner was silent as a statue.  
  
"Yessir, 'side, Dio works for the Don, right?" Reno mumbled, giving a slight grunt when Rude inconspicuously nudged him hard with his elbow, still remaining as silent and stony as always.  
  
Rufus's eyes cut deeply into both men's faces, almost making Reno flinch, though he knew he would only be frowned down upon more if he showed fear. Two more for flinching.  
  
"We move out in the morning. Where was Tseng?" Rufus barked, while Reno winced, not being able to help it.  
  
"Right here Sir." All men looked up to see Tseng and Vincent calmly standing in the doorway, Tseng in a relaxed position, his face somewhat softer than it usually was, his brother next to him practically beaming, though his face was serious.  
  
"Where were you when Dio came? I thought I told you to watch the perimeter?" Rufus asked, the anger tucked lightly into his voice, with just enough edge to make Tseng's face harden once more.  
  
"He was in the restroom Sir, he asked for me to cover for him." Vincent spoke up calmly, while Rufus's eyes narrowed even more, switching to the elder of the two siblings.  
  
Tseng just stared at his brother furiously, knowing full and well that Vincent had seen him with Elena, and was lying so he wouldn't get the brunt of the blow.  
  
"We're moving out at dawn. Vincent, learn to be more careful. I will not allow anymore mistakes." Rufus snapped, living no room for discussion while he dismissed them, Tseng glaring up at his brother, who gave a light shrug as if it were nothing, disappearing down the hall.  
  
"Ah need a drink." Reno complained, turning and immediately heading down the hall, Rude trailing after him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aeris hummed merrily to herself, arranging the beautiful flowers in her basket with a small smile on her face.  
  
She was so happy for Elena she could sing and dance! Which admittedly, she would do, just not in public. She didn't want any rowdy men to get the wrong impression. But it was so joyful! Elena had finally found love, and Shera and Cid were to adorable glancing at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking, and Sir! Oh, she had been starting to worry about him. She was so glad that Tifa had decided to arrive at that moment, she must surely have been a gift from the Lord!  
  
She paused for a moment, her gaze turning back out the window, seeing Elena giggling as she tugged on Tseng's sleeve and lead him away from the bar, the black haired man's face so soft and expressive Aeris wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it for herself. It made her heart soar, though at the same time, she was lonely.  
  
Now that everyone had someone, it seemed she was left out of the circle. It wasn't as if Aeris couldn't get someone, no, she knew that if she set her mind to it, she could probably even woo Vincent, though as much as he intrigued her, she knew he was too silent and broody for her tastes. She had known Lucercia, the woman who had plagued him, and Lucercia had been somewhat of a mother to her, and she felt it would be like stepping all over her memory if she went for Vincent.  
  
Reno was too loud for her tastes, most of the other men just as rowdy. Was it so bad to wish for a knight in shinning armor like Elena had? She scrunched up her nose, turning away from the window, continuing her slight hum as she walked down the hall, heading toward the bar, not paying attention to where she was going.  
  
With a startled cry, she bumped into someone, the person so sturdy that her petite form was flung back, and she landed squarely on her bottom. How embarrassing! Her flowers scattered around her, and with a light sigh, Aeris shook her head.  
  
"Ah'm so sorry, Ah wasn't lookin' where Ah was goin'." Aeris apologized, not even bothering to look up, expecting to hear the sounds of boots thudding away, though to her surprise, she saw a rough textured hand holding out several flowers to her. With a slight blush, Aeris brushed her hand against the stranger, electricity surging through her hand to her body, which instantly tingled.  
  
She looked up in shock, her eyes widening as she was instantly drowned in the most beautiful and exotic eyes she had ever seen.  
  
He had to be her knight in shinning armor.  
  
~*Author's Notes* Hehe! Lots of evil in this chapter. First Tifa gets kidnapped, and I didn't have anyone else I could think of but Dio, that one guy who owned the Golden Saucer? Yea, him. I can't remember very well what he looked like, so forgive me. Well anyway, Rufus has a temper. ( I always thought he did, so here it shows. And ooh! Aeris has found her 'knight in shinning armor'. Who could it be? Yes, I've said I'd be nice to her, so I guess that means pairing her up with someone, ne? Well, anyway, please read and review! Thanks all of you who do! 


	14. Trust Me

Chapter 14: Trust Me  
  
"Are you ready?" Rufus asked coldly, Reno stifling back a yawn from on top of his chocobo, Rude as silent and stony as always. Tseng and Vincent were quiet, their eyes roving around the scenery in what seemed to be disinterest, though both were intently surveying their scenery.  
  
The sun was barely peeking its sleepy gaze over the horizon, and its yellowish rays were seeping into the town, not even the tumble weeds showing their faces, and all was deadly silent.  
  
"Yea, let's get this over with." Reno complained, a sour look on his face, obviously not a morning person. He still had a major hangover from last night, and even though he had a couple of hours to sleep it off, it wasn't enough. He still felt like crap, and even though the sun was barely up, it pierced into his head and made him squint. Not to mention the fact that Rude was staring at him with that 'I-told-you-so' tug on his lips. He couldn't see the man's eyes, though he could already picture it, only serving to make his mood even sourer.  
  
Without another word, Rufus turned to spur of his chocobo, only to stop short when he heard a loud squawk from a chocobo and its female rider.  
  
"Stop right there Rufus Shinra! Ah'll make ya regret kidnappin' Tifa!" The short petite girl hollered, waving a fist in the air, her short brown hair whipping around her as she yelled over a black haired man's shoulder, who looked somewhat agitated.  
  
Without even waiting for the chocobo to stop, the girl, since he presumed by the lack of figure, leapt off the chocobo, landed somewhat gracefully for her face looked a tinge green and instantly turned for Rufus. Only to be met by a gun from Vincent, who looked down at the girl in disinterest.  
  
She instantly stiffened, though gave a warning growl, a visible vein popping up on her forehead, and she looked as if she might kill someone.  
  
"Get that outta my face before Ah kill ya!" She cried, while her partner calmly strode over, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yuffie, calm down. Ya don' wanna get killed before rescuin' Tifa." The black haired man cautioned, while the one called Yuffie took deep breathes, though her face was flushed with anger, and her teeth were gritted.  
  
Rufus's ears perked up with the mention of Tifa, and he turned to the black haired man, whom he assumed was the more sensible one of the two.  
  
"Tifa Lockheart, you know her?" Rufus turned his blue eyed gaze to the other blue eyed man, who gave a wolfish grin, raking a gloved hand through his already spiky hair.  
  
"Naw, but Yuffie here does. We're here ta take her back but. . . " He paused, raising an eyebrow at the party, and with a dry sigh stated, "seems someone else got to her, eh? Geez Yuffie, seems ya friend's more popular than ya." Yuffie glared at him, wagging a fist in his face.  
  
"Aw what do ya know? Ah'll kick ya arse so hard ya won't be able to sit for a week!" She screeched, and Rufus was sure even Rude flinched, though the black haired character rolled his eyes, turning his gaze back to Rufus, his lips pulled up into something close to a smirk.  
  
"Anyway Shinra, we're here ta take Tifa back, but Ah guess we might as well kick the Don's arse too, yea?" He said, turning back to Yuffie, who nodded vigorously, pumping a fist into the air.  
  
"Whoop arse to whoever kidnapped Tifa!" She paused as she whirled around, pointing to Rufus with a positively demonic look on her petite face, her eyes narrowing to brown slits. "Includin' ya Shinra, so don' be surprised when Ah whoop ya too!" She promised, cracking her fist, though Vincent put his gun back to her temple, and she glared at him through the corner of her eye. "Ya ain't bein' spared neither, so put that gun before ya hurt someone! Ya messin' with Yuffie Kisargi here!" Yuffie snapped, her companion putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yuffie, calm down before ya get ya shot, an' Ah ain't explainin' to ya friend why ya missin' a limb when we do find her." He said, a cocky grin still on her face while she screeched.  
  
"Be quiet Zack before Ah whoop ya too!" Tseng leaned forward to Rufus, his eyes trained on the bickering pair, an eyebrow arched.  
  
"Should we let them come Sir?" He asked, and Rufus let out a slight sigh. He had a feeling that it would complicate matters if they let someone loud and rambunctious like Yuffie come along with them, but people like her usually tagged along anyway, so it would be a waste of time to tell her to stay back, and he had wasted enough time watching them.  
  
"Enough!" Rufus's voice boomed, and Yuffie quieted, looking up at him, her brown eyes wide. "You can come under one condition." Yuffie and Zack looked at each other, obviously some silent communication passing between them before Yuffie piped up.  
  
"What?" She grumbled, adding silently to herself, 'it better not be anything nasty'. Rufus paused for a moment, eyeing them seriously for a moment, his gaze boring deeply into their skin, making Yuffie shudder a bit.  
  
"My orders are law, and to disobey them," He paused as Vincent let his gun whirl on his fingers, his emotionless eyes glaring at the two, and Yuffie's face scrunched up, "is death. Remember that and we should have no problems." Rufus added, turning and spurring his chocobo off, the rest of his companions following after him, Yuffie boarding up with Zack.  
  
"Gawd, what a jerk!" Yuffie huffed, while Zack looked back at her, a devilish gleam in his blue eyes.  
  
"We got off lucky Miz Yuffie, that guy could've killed ya." Zack said, indicating with a nod of his head to the guy who had pointed a gun to her head. Yuffie let out a low giggle, shaking her head, for once her mind off of her motion sickness.  
  
"Yea well, Ah would have kicked his arse, since Ah am Yuffie Kisargi." Yuffie stated confidently, while Zack gave a slight laugh, shaking his head in amusement.  
  
"Yea, Ah don't doubt ya Miz Yuffie." Zack said with a slight grin, while Yuffie scrunched up her nose in distaste, giving a loud, exaggerated sigh.  
  
"Zack, it's Yuffie, not 'Miz' since it sounds so. . . so. . . formal." Yuffie said in a haughty voice, and Zack gave a somewhat soft smile, his eyes twinkling with mischief not unlike Yuffie's.  
  
"A'ight, M- Yuffie." Zack said, a grin on his face while Yuffie nodded her head, not noticing at all the tone in his voice. She was far too interested in how the scenery blurred back together and how not to keep from spewing the contents of her stomach all over Zack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tifa glared angrily at the man before her, or maybe he wasn't a man at all. His face was smashed together like that of a pig's, his nose even turned up, and his double chins wiggled in excitement. His small beady black eyes stared out at her lustfully from beneath rolls of skin. His fingers looked more like tan sausages stuffed into gold rings, and his clothing barely stretched over the generous round of his stomach, indented with ever roll of fat. He was short and had a mop of blonde hair on him that looked like a pig wearing a blonde wig.  
  
It was disgusting to look at him, let alone think about being within five feet of him, which the two women on either side of him were doing, giggling and cooing as they played with tuffs of his hair. It was sickening to think that she, Tifa Lockheart, could have been one of those girls if it hadn't been for her mother. Mentally she praised her deceased parent, struggling against the bonds that bound her, gagging when the Don turned his beady gaze to her chest area.  
  
She mentally cursed her gene pool, sighing as she felt the man who had capture her, 'Dio', and she ground her teeth together. How could she have been so stupid? Obviously she had started becoming soft during the years she hadn't used her martial arts. Zagan would be ashamed of her!  
  
"And who is this?" Don Corneo squealed, the fat along his mouth folding and bobbing along with his double chins, and Tifa gave a slight groan of disgust, trying to inch away from him. It was so disgusting.  
  
"Tifa Lockheart sir." Dio reported, and Tifa didn't know what she would suffocate first from. The space of Dio's ego occupying the room or the Don's mass. Oh god, she had gotten herself into trouble with this one.  
  
"Yes, she's lovelier in person." The Don said, eyeing her, while Tifa inwardly groaned, shaking her head. Great, just great. The girls on the side of the Don tried to win his attention back by cooing compliments to him or by rubbing his rolls of fat, though his gaze was fixated on Tifa, who would have traded seats with anyone at this point in time.  
  
Suddenly her ears perked up, as she looked out the window, her eyes widening, her mouth beneath the gag instantly pulling up into a wide smile. Rufus! He gave her a charming wink, her heart instantly filled with gladness, and she was never happier to see someone, even Rufus Shinra most wanted outlaw in the west, ever.  
  
The Don, thinking she had finally come around into seeing his 'charm', squealed back, ready to launch himself at her, until a loud bang was heard, shattering glass around him, making his girls scream and run out of the room crying, the Don not being able to run as fast on his stubby legs fell over. Dio said nothing, whipping out his gun and ducking behind Tifa, whose eyes instantly narrowed angrily as she struggled, him pulling her roughly up.  
  
"Don't even move Shinra!" Dio boomed, ignoring Corneo as he cried and whimpered, crawling on the floor to get away from Rufus, who had frozen once he saw Tifa being held up, gagged and tied, with a gun to her head. He knew how bad these situations got, and it could only go from bad to worst.  
  
"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this." Rufus said calmly, though inwardly he was running every vile word he knew. If he even plucked on hair from Tifa's head, he would die a slow, painful death. Rufus himself would see to it.  
  
Dio sneered, laughing at him with a jeer, snorting.  
  
"You're in no position to make threats Shinra! Turn yourself in! You know better than I that I deserve to be sheriff instead of Corneo!" Dio snarled, pressing the cold metal even harder against Tifa's skin, and she shut her eyes, trying to stay calm. Rufus was here, he couldn't leave her, now would he?  
  
"Tifa." Rufus said calmly, and she opened her eyes, blinking in shock as Rufus pointed the gun to her, a small smirk on his face. "I never liked you anyway, more trouble than you're worth. Hopefully the bullet will pass through you and kill two birds with one stone so to speak." Tifa's eyes instantly widened, and the world stopped. Inwardly part of her was screaming it wasn't true, not to listen to him, but the look in his eyes told her what he was saying was true.  
  
Rufus? She wanted to utter, biting back the tears, though part of her had said not to fall for him, not to think anything. He was a bandit after all, but those words. . . It was painful how her heart wrenched in her chest. Why? She had thought. . . he was leading you on, Lockheart, her brain sneered, though all she wanted was to believe. . .  
  
She had remembered how his blue eyes had softened when they looked at her, affectionately, as if he was burning the image of her in his mind, or so she wanted to believe. 'I never liked you anyway' the words stung, they pierced deeply, and she kept the tears back with a large gulp.  
  
His gun came up in what seemed an impossibly slow sped, and he caught her eye, giving her a slight wink, and instantly she grew angry. Was this a game for him? To toy with her emotions like this?  
  
Sadness gave way to rage, and she kicked out at Dio, and he cursed, releasing her just as Rufus sent a bullet whizzing toward him, hitting him square in the chest with deadly accuracy. Dio's body snapped back, his form sprawling across the floor, blood trickling from his wounds while Corneo let out a squeal like a pig, his beady eyes looking around quickly for an exit, crawling toward the door.  
  
It swung open, revealing a black haired man and Yuffie, who peeked around the door, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Ah thought Ah heard a thud when ya opened the door. Zack!" She scolded, turning to the black haired man who looked a bit sheepish, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "ya hit someone! Oh, no wait, it's just the guy who kidnapped Tifa. Ya can open the door again if ya want." Yuffie said seriously, and the man identified as Zack grinned, going to close the door again when Reno stepped in.  
  
"Aw man, ya knocked him unconscious! Ah wanted to do that!" Reno whined, while Rude brushed past his whining companion, raising an eyebrow as he saw Tifa get up, Dio's blood splattered all over her, and she was looking at Dio's body in shock, obviously she had never seen a dead man before.  
  
Rufus went to help Tifa up, but she jerked away from him, looking up at him angrily, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Did you really mean all those things? That you never like me anyway? What are you? Some heartless b******?" Tifa cried, glaring at him angrily while Rufus just stood there calmly, as if waiting for her to be finished. Disgusted with his attitude, Tifa quickly got up and walked out of the room, while Yuffie blinked and looked after her friend, turning to eye Rufus coldly, and following after her.  
  
Rufus sighed, rubbing his temples slightly, ignoring the slight concerned look Tseng spared him.  
  
"Get Corneo out of here and do whatever you like with him, preferably not killing him, but if he does get that annoying. . . " He let the sentence hang, turning to walk after Tifa. How was he supposed to know she didn't know how these situations worked? Didn't she know he wasn't serious?  
  
He sighed, turning his gaze upward, his blue eyes clouding over. He would rather they be on friendly terms, and that shocked him, making him stop in his tracks. He usually didn't care what people thought about him at all, so why would that make Tifa so different?  
  
"Here." Rufus glanced up, seeing Vincent handing him something cautiously, a slight shrug of his shoulders. "If you want her to forgive you, it's safer to use that." Vincent explained, as if that was all there was to it before turning and walking off, and for once, Rufus decided he would take his advice. Vincent knew about these kind of things.  
  
With a confident smirk he was known for Rufus turned and headed down the hallway.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ M'kay, this chapter was weird, but at least everyone is in one place, ne? Maybe I'll do it later after I torture the Don. Oh yes, much fun in that. Sorry Dio's death was kinda. iffy, yea, but I thought the idea was good at the time. Sorry that Tifa seems a bit ungrateful here, but I'm trying! Kinda off subject, but does anyone know how to get italics or bold onto FF.net? Yea, well, anyway, please read and review! Thanks to all who do!  
  
Anyway, was thinking about making this thanking stuff permanent, but it's not like it matters much any way.  
  
Anyangel: you love cliff hangers? I don't think I've ever met anyone who did. *sighs* Anyway, sorry, I guess I forgot to include Aeris in here, but you'll find out who her knight is, and hopefully you won't be so disappointed. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Fire Fly: Ugh! I just noticed that she gets kidnapped in both fics! Ugh! Bad author! How unoriginal! Yes well, anyway, I always thought that when Rufus lost his temper, he lost it. That's what happens for guys who are cold and stony all the time. *grins* Thanks for all your support and reviewing! *sniffles*  
  
Siren: Hehe, um, I guess I love you too. In that non-gay way, y'know? Well, anyway, sorry it wasn't romantic when Tifa was rescued, but I guess that is so over played I got tired of it. Besides, what I have in store will be way more romantic, promise!  
  
Yuffie-Girl: Yup, not a fan of Cloud or Aeris, but I usually pair them together since there really is no escaping it and I don't really care for them either. However, I'm planning on pairing Aeris with someone totally different. Hey, I think some people will hate me for it, but hopefully you'll still read and review, right? Right?  
  
Volk Zyta: Thanks so much for sticking around! Anyway, was wondering where you went. Well, anyway, I have to agree I'm starting to think Elena/Tseng would be cute, but then again, that's just me. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kage: Checked your story, and it's lovely. Don't call it sucky! *is hypocrite* I think authors are way too hard on themselves sometimes. Well, anyway, I think it's more fun to write an angry Rufus than a stony one, so I had to get it in there! Thanks for reviewing! 


	15. What Kind of Horrible Person

Wow! Thank you guys so much for all your reviews last chapter! *tears up* I feel so loved! I actually got to one hundred! *waves to Siren* Anyway, thanks again so much! Anyway, I think my next goal will be 130, though I'm not expecting much.  
  
amyangel: Hehe, I know how you mean cute. Rufus has to be one of my favorite baddies in FF7, seriously. Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing all the time!  
  
Ah-choo: hey, it's been a while! Yea, I know, the hate for Don Corneo is over whelming. Thanks for sticking by my stories! *sniffles*  
  
Kage: Thanks for your review! I almost forgot about the item Vinnie gave Rufus until you mentioned it. *sighs* Vinnie is so forgotten in this story. Feel bad for him. Anyway, I guess that fake shot routine has been done a lot, it really is too bad Tifa didn't know that. Oh well, makes the plot more interesting, ne?  
  
Volk Zyta: Eeks! I really do have to get a scene in where Tifa kicks butt. Bad thing is I need to work on my battle scenes, yup. Maybe I can squeeze one in here. And I love to write Yuffie. 'Oh it's just the guy that kidnapped Tifa. You can open the door again' Hehe, I kill myself! ( Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Siren: hope this is fluffy enough for you, and thanks for being my one hundredth reviewer. If you need anything, just tell me! I don't know if I would be able to do another fanfic though . . .  
  
Krisy: Hi! Sorry Tifa didn't yell at him, though it was getting a bit long and everything and even though Tifa/Rufus is the main couple, I don't want to do a whole chapter on them! Okay, so maybe I do, but maybe some other time.  
  
generalquistis: I love your Rufus/Tifa stories! I checked out your artwork one time and I thought they were great! Could you do some for this story please? Pretty please? Hehe, joking. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Fire Fly: hi again. I love you in that non-gay way, y'know! You spawned this whole legacy and everything! *sniffles* Anything I can do just tell me. Anyway, I guess not a lot of people fell for that whole 'I don't really care act' which is a shame. I tried really hard. Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing as always! And school is evil, very evil.  
  
Yuffie-Girl: I use Microsoft word and everything, but I'm still clueless about the bold and italics. *sighs* How sad am I? Anyway, yes, feel sorry for the cute Ruffie cause he messed up with words. Bad boy bad! *grins*  
  
Foxyroxy: hello! You really have to notify me when you start your fic! I'll make sure to be one of the first to review! Thanks so much for reviewing, I feel really flattered if you wanted to use some of my stuff.  
  
Chapter 15: What Kind of Horrible Person?  
  
"Ah think we should burn him." Elena commented, tilting her head to the side as she eyed the Don, tied to a chair, a gag over his mouth as he struggled and squealed like a pig. The Don shrieked, struggling even more at the mere suggestion, his beady eyes wide behind the layers of fat that surrounded his entire being.  
  
"That'll be too good for the pig. Ah say we should push him off a cliff." Yuffie voted, pumping her fist up and down, while Aeris pursed her lips. It was certainly un-lady like to think of such a thing, much less voice them out loud, however. she paused, turning to look at Corneo, her brow knitting in concentration. However, she supposed the Don deserved his punishment for kidnapping not just her, but Elena and Tifa. Not to mention the fact that he was horribly corrupt.  
  
"Ladies, Ah don' think this is our job. Ah mean, the men can take care of him." Aeris stated with conviction, though Shera gave Aeris a teasing, but motherly look as she patted her shoulder. She looked up at the woman with a perplexed look about her.  
  
"Aeris jus' wants an excuse to see her 'knight'." Shera teased, while Aeris's cheeks turned a bright red, and instantly everyone's eyes rested on her as she twisted her skirt. How had Shera found out? She was positive that she had uttered a word to no one, so how could Shera of all people possibly have found out?  
  
"Shera! Please!" Aeris blushed, while instantly Elena and Yuffie's faces broke out into grins as they pounced on the girl, their eyes gleaming. Shera only stood in the background, Don Corneo forgotten for a moment while Aeris smiled slightly, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"C'mon Aeris! Out with it!" Elena squealed, wondering who could have captured Aeris's ever wandering attention. Maybe Yuffie's friend, Zack. No, as playful and charming as the man was, he seemed more teasing like Aeris, and opposites and challenges was what Aeris liked. Especially ones involving romance and dashing men.  
  
"Well. Ah think Ah've found who Ah've been lookin' for." Aeris admitted quietly, while the girls looked at her wide eyed, Yuffie grinning and rubbing her hands together. This sounded juicy, way better than the gossip those old hens did around afternoon tea, and better yet, it was happening right under her nose! Hehe, wait until Tifa heard this!  
  
"Well, who is it? Ah have to tell Tifa this!" Yuffie piped, while Aeris continued to turn different shades of red, glancing down at her hands as they twisted cloth in her anxiousness.  
  
She couldn't just tell them, could she? What if it was another desperate whim she had conjured up in her lonely mind? What if it was nothing more than a small crush? Aeris pushed the thought out of her mind, positive that this had to be the real thing. How could it not be, when every time she thought about him, her heart stopped and she felt like singing?  
  
"Well!" Elena squeaked, and Aeris grinned, her face splitting into a sunny smile as she giggled.  
  
"Ya know the man that's always 'round Reno? Rude? He's actually not." Aeris blushed, while the two girls gaped at her in surprise, while Shera nodded approvingly, her brown eyes twinkling behind her spectacle.  
  
"Rude?" Elena managed to squeak after a moment, and Aeris turned to her, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Why, is there a problem?" Aeris asked, feeling her heart sink. If her friends didn't approve of the person she finally thought had captured her attention, what would she do? Would she be able to choose between her friends or the man she was interested in?  
  
In truth, Rude had just handed back her flowers, though when she had bumped into him, she guessed she had knocked off his hat, because she was staring into the most exotic eyes she had seen. Stormy grey eyes had been staring back at her, and just thinking about them made her tingle. He had also helped her up, giving a slight apology, while Aeris's tongue had been stuck in her mouth, and she had just stared after him while he walked off, though he had tipped his hat to her. Did that mean anything?  
  
"Awwww! How excitin'!" Elena squealed, launching herself at Aeris and embracing the older woman with a grin. "Finally someone's caught ya eye!" Aeris blushed while the rest of the girls giggled and chatted, though Yuffie paused, quickly growing bored of such talk when she didn't have a 'love life'. It seemed now she was the outsider, thrown into the bunch without so much as a warning. Sometimes she regretted being so spontaneous, but then again, it was more fun this way. Speaking of fun . . .  
  
She glanced back at Don Corneo, who had looked comfortable for a minute just eyeing the attractive ladies to his vintage, though his tiny black eyes stared up at her in horror, her grin completely demonic.  
  
"Ah think maybe we should beat him with a stick?" Yuffie said, getting back to the original conversation while Aeris giggled. She could almost imagine the Don tied up like a Mexican piñata, with little children around him with sticks, though she quickly dismissed the thought. No rope, she mused, could hold the weight of the Don.  
  
"Ah liked the cliff idea better. Any 'round these parts?" She asked, while Shera pursed her lips, tilting her head to the side, exaggerating her thinking with a raise of an eyebrow, a mock serious expression on her face. All ideas sounded tempting. Ahh, choices, choices.  
  
"Ah guess the men'll have to decide this one." Shera paused, looking back at Yuffie with a slight wink. "Ah think we should push him off a cliff." She admitted, while Elena laughed and made a sort of squish sound that made a grin come to everyone's faces, though Aeris's was more dreamy than anyone else's as she stared out into space.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tifa blinked, yawning and stretching like a cat just awakened as she rubbed her wine colored eyes, drowsy with sleep. With another yawn, she shivered as she stepped onto the cool wooden floor, effectively jolting her back into an alert state as she padded softly to the window, moonlight streaming into her room. She was curious to see what had awakened her. No one had bothered to see her other than Yuffie, who had checked up on her before Tifa dismissed her, saying she was tired and needed to rest, though she had only taken bits and pieces of a fitful sleep. Even though Dio had kidnapped her, she felt horrible, seeing him die like that. She was no stranger to death, her mother dead, many elderly people she had grown attached to had died in front of her eyes, withering slowly and then taking that last futile breath before slipping away.  
  
It was horrible, and those deaths were mostly of natural causes, and to see someone murdered had shaken her. Especially since she realized how many times Rufus could have killed her. Or anyone in this establishment for the matter. She knew for a fact that Elena could be a crack shot if she wanted to, having seen her brandish a gun and shoot expertly at an enraged drunken costumer, missing him purposely so he would get the point, tail behind his legs as he ran out.  
  
She had no clue why she had grown so comfortable around them, especially Rufus. Where along the lines had she forgotten that he could kill people, and so ruthlessly? His words still stung her, and the very though clenched at her heart painfully, making her bit back the tears. It didn't matter anyway. She had awoken to the sound of something rapping on the windowsill, and at first, she figured it had just been a bird, nothing more, nothing less, and had continued her fitful dozing. However, the rapping only increased, to an annoying pitch until she had become irritated enough to get out of the warm comfort of her bed to investigate.  
  
With a positively sour look on her face, her eyes narrowed and her hair and clothes rumpled with sleep, she opened the window loudly, her hands fisting on the window sill with a scowl on her face.  
  
"What is it-?" She stopped, dumbfounded to see Rufus grinning with his lady killer smile up at her, and that had made her stop and catch her breath, instantly lost in his blue eyes. The terrain was still as cold and barren, though there was some light glittering off his blue sapphires, some hope deep enough that if she dug, she would find it.  
  
Her eyes narrowed angrily, and she turned to shut the window, though his soft voice stopped her, no longer arrogant, and that caught her attention so she paused, turning her gaze back to him.  
  
"I have something to show you." Was all he said, and Tifa pursed her lips, sighing slightly. How come she was willing to go even though he didn't apologize for saying those hateful words? Was she really that sad? She sighed, reluctantly swinging her feet out the windows and dropping down into Rufus's waiting and strong arms. Instantly she blushed, though brushed it off as he settled her on the front of his chocobo, which gleamed in the moonlight, just like everything else about him. It made him seem somewhat like a night in shining armor, giving her a half smile that looked somewhat seductive in her eyes.  
  
Somehow, she didn't want this ride to end, with Rufus's arms wrapped securely around her, strong and comforting, definitely not at all like Cloud's. Instantly her eyes widened as she fought the urge to smack herself.  
  
Cloud! When was the last time she thought of him? She allowed a slight blush to grace her features again, this time not because of Rufus. She was ashamed of herself. Cloud was supposed to be her fiancée, and yet here she was with one of the most wanted outlaws in the west, going who knows where with him. Oh god, what kind of person was she?  
  
She bit her lip again to stop a strangled cry within her lips, though Rufus just sent her a slight smirk, dismounting the chocobo and pointing.  
  
"We're here." Was all he said, helping her step off, which she found chivalrous, which she didn't expect from him. This man had a way of surprising her, no matter how much time she spent with him.  
  
Suddenly she let out a gasp of surprise, her eyes widening. It was beautiful, a gentle stream slopping by the side of a blossoming patch of lively flowers, singing with vibrant colors. On the other side, the moonlight streamed down onto the bank, bathing the dirt with liquid silver, making it hauntingly breathtaking, unlike the horrible dusty clinging substance it was during the day. It was somewhat ethereal, like this place had leapt out of the story books and right in front of her.  
  
"It's . . . beautiful." Those were the only words to describe it, and she felt Rufus chuckle behind her, and distantly she wondered when he had been able to sneak up behind her.  
  
"I used to come here often . . . after she died." Rufus broke the small silence that had descended upon them, and she blinked, looking up, her eyes sympathetic. She knew of whom he spoke. Isabelle, his mother. It was sad to know that he had lost his mother like she had, and for some strange reason, she pitied him, and usually that would have scared her, however she sympathized for she knew the same pain. It was all the same, losing someone so dear to you, no matter who you were. Loss spared no one.  
  
"I'm . . . sorry." She said softly, resting a hand on his shoulder, and for a moment, she thought she saw a flicker of a lost child, desperately searching for the loving reassurance of his mother, only to be crushed, hope snuffed out like a flame. It hurt, she remembered the pain vividly, and thankfully she had someone to understand, since Yuffie had never known her mother, but missed her all the same. But Rufus . . . he never had anyone.  
  
Rufus gave a nonchalant shrug, turning back to her with his blue eyes softer than before, or maybe it was a trick of the moonlight, Tifa couldn't be sure.  
  
"It was his fault." Now his voice sounded angrier than sad, rage and a boiling hat churning just below of the surface of his cool blue eyes, and Tifa turned to him, her eyes wide.  
  
"Who's fault?" Tifa asked softly, gently as to not upset him. He had kept this in for a long time, she figured, and it was better if he spoke of it instead of keeping it behind a cold unfeeling mask, because that mask could break anytime, and it would hurt more.  
  
"My old man." His lips curved into a sadistic smile, his eyes narrowing and his hands clenched into fists, and Tifa blinked, searching his face for any sign of emotion. Only hate and anger resided there, cool, unrelenting hate that threatened to consume him if he didn't let it go.  
  
"What did he do?" Tifa pressed gently, and he turned his gaze to her, angry and unseeing.  
  
"He killed her. Shot her himself because she wanted to leave him. Because she wasn't obedient like his whores." Rufus snapped, his tone crisp and clipped, and Tifa flinched inwardly. Her father was horrible, but she would never say anything like that about him, especially in such a tone of voice. She'd probably be backhanded by one of the ladies who used to gossip about her. She gave a rueful smile. They'd have a field day if they saw her now.  
  
"I'm . . . " Tifa started again, though Rufus stopped her, a merciless, humorless smile curving at his lips.  
  
"Sorry? Everyone was sorry except for my old man." Rufus snapped, and Tifa moved to comfort him, though he turned his back to her, once again cold and detached, nothing like the lost man, no boy, that she had seen before. He turned his gaze to her, letting it sweep over her features, before resting on her full lips, and he smiled slightly, not the cruel arrogant smirk he usually held, but a true smile, no matter how small.  
  
He leaned forward slightly, barely brushing his lips to hers, and her eyes instantly widened. He was tempted, oh holy how he was tempted, to deepen the kiss and claim her as his own, though he supposed now wasn't the time for it. He shouldn't get attached, and he was drowning in his thoughts of her already. He didn't need actually memories.  
  
Tifa gave a slight gasp, her eyes widening as he pulled back, a slight smirk on his features, and with a deft movement, placed a delicate white rose in her hair, silently thanking Vincent, who certainly knew how to woo women. Tifa just stood there in shock, her hand going up to touch it, a somewhat dazed look on her face.  
  
"We should leave." He said with a slight wink to her, and she blushed, looking down at her feet. Rufus Shinra had practically kissed her, and her sinful mind wished for more.  
  
What kind of horrible person was she, to long for a kiss from an outlaw?  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Long chapter, yes. I'm still debating what I should do with the Don. Seriously, any suggestions would be appreciated, yes they would. Anyway, the scene with Rufus and Tifa was much fun for me, I just feel bad I didn't have him actually kiss her, but y'know how that is. And yes, to answer your questions, Rude. I felt sorry for him, yes I did, and besides, I thought it would be cute. Didn't I tell you this story was evil? Anyway reviews would be welcome as always. Oh, and I was thinking about doing a mailing list so you were notified when I updated. If you're interested, mention it in your review or just e-mail me! Thanks again! 


	16. Perfect Picture

Chapter 16: Perfect Picture  
  
"Zack!" Yuffie skidded down the hall, screeching to a halt in front of the spiky haired man in question, who merely raised an eyebrow at her, looking up through the thick cloud of smoke circling around the table he sat in, Cid cursing like a sailor, his face scrunched up with concentration as he eyed his cards.  
  
"Yea Yuffie? Ya need somethin'?" Zack drawled easily, his poker face slipping off as he eyed the girl who looked at him in annoyance.  
  
"Yea! Teach me how ta play!" Yuffie squeaked, and Zack grinned down at her, while Cid howled with laughter, slapping his knee like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard, and Yuffie turned to him, her eyes narrowed into vicious slits. "What? Ya got somethin' ta say gramps?" Yuffie challenged, and Cid instantly slammed a fist on the table, shaking the wooden structure beneath him in his fury.  
  
"What'cha ya call me ya little brat?" Cid snarled, while Yuffie smirked superiorly, hands on her hips as she tossed her head to the side saucily.  
  
"Gramps, ya need hearin' help too?" Yuffie taunted, while a visible vein popped out of Cid's forehead, gritting his teeth together as he tried hard not to kill the small girl in front of him, trying to count to ten like Shera had cautioned him too, though somehow he conveniently forgot what came past five.  
  
Zack and the other participants at the table, Rude and Reno, merely watched the heated exchange with amusement, though of course it was hard to tell with Rude.  
  
"Listen up gramps, Ah could whoop ya at this game no sweat!" Yuffie challenged, while Cid slammed the cards down in front of her.  
  
"A challenge eh? Well Ah'll show ya!" Cid snapped viciously, biting his cigarette in-between his teeth and grinded them together while Yuffie sat down next to Zack, grinning at him with a slight wink, smiling in satisfaction when Zack returned the smile.  
  
She felt happy with her success, no matter how small, that she almost felt giddy. Or maybe it was Zack, though she didn't want to say that in front of Reno. From what she heard from Elena, she shouldn't mention anything remotely of the nature unless she wanted an onslaught.  
  
"Ready runt?" Cid snarled, and Yuffie smirked, just picking up the cards with a slight laugh, giving Zack a slight wink before replying.  
  
"Ready gramps, just get the game goin'."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey baby." A man winked, watching her as she sashayed by, and a light smirk touched her painted lips, and she humored him with a wink, tossing her blonde locks over her sun kissed shoulders, not needing to turn around to know that every man with eyes was following her.  
  
She gave an extra saucy toss of her hair before clacking up to the unsuspecting red head that was engrossed in some card game, smoke curling distastefully around the whole table, that she turned up her nose to avoid the stench. Oh well, she had dealt with worse.  
  
Sliding like she belonged onto the lap of the startled red head, she grinned up at him, batting her long black eyelashes as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck, leaning forward so he could see ample amount of cleavage, and seeing his eyes straying to where she thought they would go, she smiled.  
  
"Hey Reno. Long time no see. Ah came here to give ya a present." Without further adieu, she traced a slender finger against the scar on his cheek bone, and then lifted her hand back and slapped him. Hard. Stunned, the red head just stared at her dumbly while she slid off his lap, glaring down at him with her blue eyes.  
  
"D***mit Scarlet! What was that for?" Reno hollered, rubbing his cheek and glaring at the woman in question, her hands on her curvy hips, her blonde hair falling seductively into her ocean blue eyes, and if she hadn't just slapped him, Reno would have flirted with her mercilessly, though he knew better. Scarlet was a tease, just like him.  
  
"Ya know very well what that was for Reno Taylor! Callin' me a whore! Wait till Ah tell my big brother." Scarlet hissed angrily, her eyes narrowing into tiny slits of blue fury, and Reno just made a face.  
  
"Well Scarlet, milady, if Ah'd known that ya didn't want more action, Ah wouldn't have said a word." Reno said solemnly, trying hard to look innocent while Scarlet glowered down at him. She was almost as scary as her elder brother when she was annoyed. But then again, she was a lot more beautiful too, well, to him anyway.  
  
"Reno Ah oughta . . . " Scarlet snarled, rolling up one sleeve, though stopped when she heard the bald headed man next to him give a slight cough. Scarlet blinked, turning her gaze to the more tolerable of the two, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.  
  
"Someone else is interested in ya brother Scarlet." She whirled around, only to see Tim, another bandit who had his eyes on her for quite some time, and had his uses as a snitch who would get any information that she needed. She liked to keep those horrible whiny wenches away from her elder brother, though sometimes her need to get out of here often interfered with that. So, loyal Tim kept vigilant watch over her brother.  
  
"Who?" Instantly Scarlet's eyes narrowed into thin slits, her long fingernails tapping impatiently on the wood of the poker table, and the occupants looked up with her with annoyance, though she ignored them.  
  
"Tim . . . " Reno said warningly, his aquamarine eyes piercing deep into Tim's fretful face, though he looked back to Scarlet, whose lips were pursed, her face impatient.  
  
"Well, a new girl named Tifa Lockheart ma'am. Seems they've been gettin' pretty cozy." Tim said obediently, ignoring the hiss that had come out of Reno's mouth. Scarlet gave Tim a smile, inching up to him so he would have a good view of her shoulder, and she smiled seductively, letting her slender finger trace circles on his chest while Tim looked like he was about to fall over and die.  
  
"Thank ya'll ever so much. Ah owe ya one." Scarlet purred into his ear, then turned, giving Reno a triumphant smirk before turning a high heel and stalking off to find this so called 'Tifa Lockheart'. She had a lot of nerves to think she could even go near her brother. Rufus Shinra was untouchable, and women weren't in the picture.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aeris sighed, tucking rebellious strands of chestnut brown hair behind her ear, wondering how they had escaped her closely woven braid. The sun beat down unrelenting on her back, though she didn't mind really. She hummed softly as she tended to her flowers, her green eyes tender as she watched the flowers bloom, their petals opening as children would when they had just woken up. Aeris smiled, stroking one of the flower petals tenderly, glad that the fruits of her labors were turning out so beautiful.  
  
"Ya have a green thumb." Instantly she whirled around, only to come face to face with Rude, and instantly she turned red. He didn't seemed perturbed at all, his face just passively staring into hers, or at least that's what it looked like.  
  
"Hello Rude. How are ya?" Aeris said politely, batting her eyelashes slightly, not knowing what had possessed her to do such a move, but maybe it was worth it, seeing Rude shift slightly, and she giggled, knowing that if Rude could, he probably would blush.  
  
Seeing as she wasn't going to get much else out of him, she smiled, tugging on his sleeve, and he looked down at her in curiosity, though it was hidden behind the shadows of his hat.  
  
"Hey, Ah know! Come with me! Sir said we'd dispose of Corneo today, an' it seems like a mighty fine idea to watch, right Rude? Would ya come with me?" Aeris pleaded, her green eyes wide with innocence as she giggled, continuing to tug on his sleeve lightly, hugging his arm lightly, smiling up at him.  
  
Rude hadn't known what had possessed him to seek out Aeris, though he had known he had been watching her for quite some time now. The way she moved gracefully, or the lifting sound of her voice that he had rarely been able to capture, or maybe just the happy content look that crossed her delicate features when she gardened. But he knew that once he had locked eyes with her gorgeous emerald depths that he wanted to see her again.  
  
Maybe he had been bewitched, but he wasn't so sure about that. Aeris was too pure, too innocent to cast a horrible spell on someone, and why waste her time with someone like him? It made his heart flutter slightly to think that she might actually want to go anywhere with him when she could choose any other guy around.  
  
"Sure." Was all he could mange stonily, and Aeris smiled up at him, her features brightening again, and Rude felt a small smile tug on the corner of his lips.  
  
She was the perfect picture of innocence.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Okay, I know I've been prolonging the Don's death, but I seriously can't write a humorous uh, death scene. Yup, I'm pathetic. Well, anyway, introduced Scarlet as Rufus's sister. Hehe, I always thought those two looked a like, and acted somewhat alike. Don't ask me how, I'm just weird that way. Well, there was that slight Rude/Aeris thing going on, but please don't be mad at me, because I know a lot of people wanted an Aeris/Cloud or an Aeris/Sephiroth. Well, anyway, please read and review! 


	17. Things Get Interesting

Chapter 17: Things Get Interesting.  
  
The sun beat down on the Don as he gave a slight squeak, shifting uncomfortably in his bindings, shrieking and wailing in a loud high pitched squawk that made him sound like a pig, though his appearance didn't help either, the ropes pushing his fat rolls of fat out for anyone to see if they happened to gaze upon him. He was a sickening, pathetic sight, and Rufus was glad they'd be rid of the sniveling pig soon.  
  
However, the Don seemed less than pleased. For the past half hour he had be whining about getting a 'last request' and Rufus had a sinking feeling in his stomach it had to do with Tifa or sparing him, and either of them Rufus didn't feel he should do. Besides, the Don had only caused him trouble in his life, and right now, he didn't need anymore of that clouding his vision or thoughts. Tifa did that enough for the both of them.  
  
"Sir." Rude prompted, and he gave a slight nod, turning back to Tifa, Elena, Aeris, and Yuffie, all of whom had gathered to see the demise of the fat sheriff. Though he normally didn't want women gathered around, they had insisted, and he hadn't noticed till then how scary women could be. He wondered how Reno could stick out his neck every day for a cheap thrill. But then again these women had a right to be here. Elena, Tifa and Aeris had both been harassed by the man, and Yuffie had loudly protested missing seeing 'the whoopin' of the guy who kidnapped Tifa', which Rufus could understand.  
  
The Don deserved the justice that will be served today, especially thinking that he had the audacity to think he could steal what was his and get away with it. The thought brought a slight smirk to Rufus's lips. He hadn't failed to notice how possessive he had become of Tifa, though at first he had denied it and he was coming to terms with it. His impulsive behavior to press his lips against hers had cracked a thin line in his resolve, and he had given into the urge, even if it was only a tiny bit, and he couldn't wait to do it again.  
  
With Tifa's permission of course. He knew she could hold up a fight if she wished, and he didn't want to fight with her.  
  
Rude gave a slight nod of his head, turning to the Don who positively whimpered, struggling fruitlessly against his bonds, while Rude impassively flung him over his shoulder, who squealed excessively, though Rude looked coolly over his shoulder, his eyes resting on Aeris, and she gave a slight shaky smile at him, turning her gaze away after a moment. He had always known she was a gentle soul, and even though the Don had committed wrongs against her, she couldn't bare to see him die.  
  
"What'cha waitin' for? Toss the slimy jerk!" Yuffie hollered, and without another word, Rude heaved the Don over the cliff, which caused a slight gasp from the lady population, and he heard a slight snort from Reno.  
  
"Hope ya have fun bouncin' ya fat piece of lard!" Reno yelled after him, and Tifa said nothing, her eyes flickering as she heard Yuffie whooping and making a 'splat' noise. Death wasn't something to take lightly, even if it was to someone as disgusting as the Don.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Don Corneo and Dio have been eliminated?" Cat like green eyes roved over to the messenger, who gave a sort of strangled look, as if the haunting green eyes themselves were enough to kill him. The messenger could only give a slight nod, his eyes wide with fear.  
  
Sephiroth shook his head, pursing his lips in distaste, shaking his head slightly as he leaned back into his chair, turning his disinterested gaze out the window. He had never really cared for the perverted power and women lusting Don, and his death wasn't something that would be mourned, he was sure.  
  
However, it seemed that Rufus Shinra could no longer be ignored, and had to be dealt with. As soon as possible. His lips curved into a somewhat feral smile, tilting his intimidating gaze back to the messenger, who instantly stiffened.  
  
"Take care of the office for me. I think I owe Mr. Shinra a visit." Sephiroth said, while the soldier gave a slight strangled gulp, eyes wide and bugged eyed as he stared at the sheriff as if he had lost his mind.  
  
"M-M-M-Me Mr. S-S-Sephiroth?" The messenger stuttered, as if he was about to fall over in fright, or wet himself, though Sephiroth wasn't particularly interested either way, his mind cool and calculating.  
  
Rufus Shinra was not a man to take lightly, that was for sure, and he was positive that he was the challenge he needed to get back into his work so to speak. He hadn't had a good fight in a long time, and if Rufus Shinra could impair the Don's security level to retrieve his woman without a single scratch, he was definitely a man worth looking into.  
  
Suddenly the door slammed open and Sephiroth looked up semi-startled, his eyes narrowing a bit at the blonde figure panting in the doorway, the messenger nearly jumping out of his seat. Sephiroth made a mental note to send everyone on a long holiday, though all thought was tucked neatly away in the corner of his mind.  
  
"And you are?" Sephiroth said somewhat dryly and the blonde just raised his eyes to look at him, his blue eyes blazing with some fire that instantly captured Sephiroth's attention.  
  
"Cloud Strife, and I believe I may be of some use to you." Sephiroth's lips curved into a slight smile, his chin resting on his folding hands delicately. It looked like things were about to get interesting . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shera felt as if she was on top of the world. Nothing could go wrong now that her Captain was actually paying attention to her! He had been so thoughtful lately, and considerate, once even getting her a cup of tea.  
  
Her face broke out into a wide grin. Never in a million years could she imagine Cid Highwind getting of his high chocobo for someone like her. It was a miracle, and all it took was Elena's loose tongue. She really had to thank the girl.  
  
Everything was just peachy, now that Tifa was back and everyone in the cycle of romance that it almost made her want to kick up her skirts and dance. Well, sort of anyway. She was born with two left feet, like the Captain was, she had found out humorously after having her feet tromped on by an embarrassed Cid, though she figured it was good enough he had actually stopped his busy schedule to take a dance with her.  
  
"Shera?" The brown haired woman stopped dead, instantly her surreal day dream shattering around her and crumbling around her to dust, scattering to the four winds. It couldn't be, could it?  
  
"Scarlet?" She turned around to look at the smirking blonde woman, who resembled her brother almost like they were twins, and both were cunning and devious, especially Scarlet. She was ruthless when it came to what she wanted, and most of the time what she wanted was for women to stay away from Rufus. Which most likely meant that she had heard of Tifa from Tim.  
  
In the infamous words of her beloved Captain 'd*** that frickin' no good jacka** that has his head shoved too far up Scarlet's a** ta think straight'. His words, not hers of course.  
  
"Where's my brother? No one else wants ta tell me, an' it better not be with that Tifa Lockheart Ah've heard about." Scarlet warned, her pretty face twisted into an ugly snarl, her blue eyes flashing in anger. No one went near her brother if she could help it. Scarlet knew better than most how women would only use her brother, and she knew that her brother was a ticking time bomb that could explode any minute, and the man she admired, loved, and feared would crumble away into nothing. Just like her head strong mother had.  
  
"Ah don't see what's the problem. Ya brother's taken a shine to Tifa an' Ah'd even go so far to say he was smitten." Shera said boldly, pushing down the urge to clamp her hands over her mouth. What on earth had possessed her to say such a thing? Usually she couldn't even make eye contact with this woman, much less back talk!  
  
Scarlet's eyes narrowed dangerously, almost to the form of slits, and Shera would have cowered away, though she stood her ground, feeling somewhat angered also. Scarlet had no right in telling her brother who to stay away from, especially if someone like Tifa stopped by. Rufus needed some happiness, and Shera would bet that he could find it in the wine eyed lady.  
  
"Listen here ya old wench-!" Scarlet started, though stopped short and she pursed her lips, and Shera couldn't figure it out until she heard a somewhat angered growl from behind her. With a slight turn of her head, she saw her Captain standing there, a positively demonic look on his face.  
  
"As ya were sayin' Scarlet? Ya don' wanna finish that sentence." Cid snarled viciously, and Scarlet's eyes flashed, but then she turned a heel and stalked off, and Cid turned his blue eyes back to the stunned Shera, a slight smile softening his features. "Don' let that wench bother ya Shera, ya ain't old an' certainly ain't a wench." Cid said comfortingly, and Shera did the only thing she could do. Throw her arms around him and kiss him flat on the lips.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Hehe, very long, and yes, Cloud is here. Sorry Aeris/Cloud hopefuls, but no, that's not the intended pairing, and Scarlet likes to make things all complicated. Aw, but I loved the Cid/Shera scene! I noticed I wasn't paying enough attention to them. Anyway, the Don's death wasn't very 'funny' but hopefully it makes all ya Don haters happy. I know I was. Well, anyway, please read and review. 


	18. Fiancee

~*Author's Notes*~ Gack! I am SO ashamed that I haven't updated in months! Please forgive me! *bows humbly* So sorry! *sighs* I'm ashamed of myself. But, hopefully this chapter makes up for it, right? Thanks so much to everyone who was patient and stuck through!  
  
Chapter 18: Fiancée?  
  
Tifa smiled slightly, dipping her bare feet into the cool water of the stream with a small sigh, letting them dangle loosely, closing her eyes as she tilted her head back, letting the sun kiss her face. A small breeze flitted by, toying with her hair and for a moment she could almost imagine it was Rufus, and that thought brought a flush to her cheeks. She couldn't think about things like that, especially when she was engaged.  
  
She sighed, hugging her knees to her chest, sighing loudly. It was just a dream she was having, that she could stay here, sure, even though Rufus was an outlaw, he was still acted so much like gentleman. They way he had held back, even though she knew what outlaws usually did if they wanted a woman. It made her blush again, though this time she didn't really mind, shoving everything from her thoughts except the brook tugging at her ankles, the sun beaming down on her, and the wind floating gently by. It was a beautiful day, and nothing could spoil it.  
  
"Hey! What'dya doin' here?" Startled, Tifa turned around, only too see the angered blue eyes of a blonde woman who resembled Rufus so much it was almost scary. Maybe she was a relative or something?  
  
"Just lazing around. Do ya want to join?" Tifa asked in a friendly tone of voice, though the woman scowled, hands on her curvy hips, her eyes narrowing dangerously, and for a moment Tifa wondered if it was a good idea to come here to meet Rufus in the first place.  
  
"How did ya find this place? Ya ain't Tifa Lockheart are ya?" Tifa blinked in confusion, wondering how this woman knew her name. Tifa was almost certain that she had never met her before, so where could she know her from?  
  
"Yes, I am. I'm sorry, do I know you?" Tifa asked, while the woman pointed a single, well manicured nail to her face, right on her nose, her eyes narrowing even further.  
  
"Listen Ms. Lockheart, Ah don't take too kindly to women who try an' snag my brother." The woman snapped, and Tifa's eyes widened. Rufus's sister? How come he had never told her before? Smirking, the woman started, "Didn't tell ya 'bout me did he? Shows how much ya know my brother. He probably don' even care for ya, so why don' ya save yourself the trouble an' leave?" She mocked, and Tifa bit her lip, tilting her head to the side thoughtfully. True, Rufus had never told her anything about himself except about his mother's death, which was very painful for him to relate it seemed, so she figured that it showed how much he trusted her already. Besides, she had never told him anything about herself, and he had never pried, so in turn she hadn't either. She had just assumed that he had never had any other family, since he didn't mention it.  
  
"Y'know, you never said your name, unless you want me to refer to as a rude wench." Tifa snapped, and the woman immediately flared, her eyes widening at her sudden outburst, then narrowing her words sunk in.  
  
"Not like it matters, but Ah'm Scarlet. Just came here to give ya fair warning to stay away from my brother." Scarlet said, and without another word, turned her heel and trooped back in the direction of the bar. Settling deep in thought, Tifa sat silently, a frown tugging at the end of her lips. Still, Rufus should have told her he had a sister, especially one so protective. It was so strange, but then again, Tifa had never had a sibling, so she supposed she wouldn't know the first thing about it.  
  
Suddenly a pair of arms snaked around her waist, and she stiffened, though relaxed when she heard Rufus's slight chuckle murmuring in her ear, sending warm trickles of heat shooting all throughout her body.  
  
"Have you been waiting long?" He asked her softly, and a blush stained her cheeks. She thought somewhat of Scarlet and Cloud, though both of them had disappeared from her mind all of a sudden. It didn't matter anyway, for she couldn't construct a sentence as soon as Rufus turned her gaze to his, his eyes roving her face for a moment before he smirked slightly, his blue eyes softening.  
  
As if silently asking her permission, he waited, and her throat, constricted and dry as a desert, could only nod, and with a small smirk still perched on his lips, he leaned forward, only a hair's breath away from her own lips, and with a blush on her cheeks, she closed her eyes, waiting, though nothing ever came.  
  
"Tifa?" Startled, Tifa jerked back, her eyes widening as they fell on a confused looking Cloud, who was standing across the stream, his eyes fixed on her, wide and hurt. Suddenly she felt herself flush, and somehow embarrassed. Her fiancée had just caught her about to kiss another man, and an outlaw no less! The same one that had kidnapped her! She turned her face away, blushing, only to have her eyes widening as she looked up at the great Sheriff Sephiroth, his cold emotionless face reminding her of Vincent.  
  
"I'm assuming you're Ms. Lockheart." Sephiroth said, though she knew it wasn't really a question at all. He probably already knew who she was, and her eyes narrowed slightly. Now she knew why Cloud was here, and even though she was touched, she somehow felt a bit angry. Since when did he care what happened to her anyway? Both Rufus and Tifa stood up, Rufus's eyes suddenly cold as ice, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"What do you want?" Rufus asked, as if to break the tense silence, ignoring Cloud and instead glaring at Sephiroth, who gave a slight, disinterested shrug. He turned his gaze slightly to Cloud, who was still looking a tad confused, then back at Rufus with a slight grin.  
  
"We've come for the woman, and your head." Sephiroth said easily, while Tifa glanced at Rufus out of the corner of her eye, who seemed perfectly calm, except she knew him well enough to know that he was seething silently. He didn't like to be disturbed, and she knew that well enough. Then he turned his gaze to Tifa, giving a slight shrug.  
  
"Okay." He said it easy enough, and Tifa gave him a startled look, though he only shrugged again, and she felt someone grasp her arm. Startled, she looked up to see Cloud, whose expression was unreadable tough she had enough sense to tell he was hurt and angry. And she had never seen Cloud angry before, and that thought alone scared her. She just hoped Rufus knew what he was doing.  
  
"Shinra." Sephiroth finally acknowledged after a moment, his hand hovering above the holster of his gun, while Rufus just shrugged nonchantly, his hand on one hip, his holster hidden beneath the folds of his coat. It was an old fashioned showdown, Tifa knew that much, and she knew one man would die, and the other would live. It all depended on the draw, how fast one man get his gun out and aimed, if the bullet rang true. She turned her gaze back to Cloud, who was staring at Rufus coldly, his blue eyes narrowed somewhat.  
  
"Would you be so kind to count off, Tifa?" Rufus asked after a moment, breaking the still, and instantly her eyes widened, her wine colored eyes switching between both men who looked perfectly serious and calm when all she wanted to do was scream and tear hair out. How could Rufus even think she could count when her throat had constricted and her heart had somehow lodged itself tightly in her throat.  
  
Both men were watching her now, back to back, Rufus raising an eyebrow at her hesitation, though eh gave her a slight small, encouraging smile, probably the only one he had ever graced her with, so she had no choice but to smile back. Tifa squeezed her eyes shut, giving a loud sigh, as if to clear her throat, then in a slightly shaky breath, spoke.  
  
"One . . ." Please don't die on me, I don't think I can watch this. Tifa thought, watching the two men take a small step away from each other, their hands poised above their pistols, ready to spring into action and quite ready to take the other out. "Two . . ." Rufus, please be okay, don't die in something as stupid as this! I can't go back to Cloud, I can't . . . She cleared her throat, closing her eyes tightly, taking a deep breath. She struggled briefly against Cloud's hold, but his iron grip was clamped tightly on her shoulder, so there was no means of escape. "Three!" She screamed, and both men whipped around drawing their guns, and in a sudden flurry that left Tifa dizzy, Sephiroth's gun went flying in the opposite direction, Rufus's smoking gun barrel arched toward his mouth, a cocky look on his face.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud click, and startled, Tifa turned around only to face Cloud, whose eyes were aimed straight at Rufus, his gun pinned on him. Sephiroth came out of nowhere, locking Rufus into place from behind, while the outlaw struggled fiercely, trying hard to grind Sephiroth's boot into submission, though the silver haired sheriff held firm.  
  
"Did you think you could take Tifa from me without facing the consequences? Drop the gun now!" Cloud hissed, saying it like black poison, and Tifa's eyes instantly widened, as she squirmed against him, trying fruitlessly to free herself from him. Rufus merely dropped the gun to the ground, and Sephiroth kicked a booted foot at it, sending it flying across the field.  
  
"No stop! Don't shoot him!" Tifa cried, while Cloud just stared at her coldly, the look silencing her, filling her with cold ice. No . . . Rufus said nothing, his face strangely pale, as if he accepted fate, accepted death. Don't die . . . Rufus turned his face to her, an apologetic expression gracing his features. 'I'm sorry' he all but mouthed, for his eyes said it all, and in a sickening blast of gunfire, she let out a loud shriek.  
  
"Rufus!" However, he didn't fall, instead, she felt Cloud's death grip on her arm slacken, and in a sickening thud, he fell to the ground, clutching his side and groaning in pain. Startled, she whipped her head around only to see Scarlet, a hand on her hip as she raised an elegant eyebrow, pointing her thumb next to her, and silently she eyed Vincent, gun barrel smoking.  
  
Glancing back over at Cloud, she knelt beside him, tearing off the hem of her shirt and applying pressure to the wound, making a makeshift bandage.  
  
"Too fickle Ah tell ya, if she's already helpin' the enemy." She heard Scarlet say in disgust, though she ignored her, turning back to Cloud, who stared at her with innocent eyes, filled with hurt and confusion.  
  
"Why?" He asked softly, as if it was her who had personally shot him, and she blanched, still pressing her hands over his wound, his side spilling with blood.  
  
"I'm sorry." Was all she could choke out, before Vincent tapped her on the shoulder, and she looked up, and with a slight nod of his head, picked up Cloud and turned a heel, carrying him back in the direction of the bar, Scarlet throwing one last look over her shoulder and pointing at Sephiroth.  
  
"Let go of him!" She demanded, though with a slight smirk, Sephiroth produced another gun, hidden on a second holster at his hip, pointing it straight at Rufus's head.  
  
"I always finish what I start." Sephiroth snapped, his hand going to squeeze the trigger, and with a kick over his head, aiming for the gun, which was knocked out of the sheriff's hand, Rufus caught it as it heeded back for the ground, his smirk growing wider.  
  
"So do I." He fired a rapid succession of bullets that Sephiroth was lucky to dodge, two or three nicking his side as he dove for his gun, giving a slight tumble before straightening, having one aimed for Rufus, who slid out of the way, dust sprawling up around him as the bullets narrowly missed his form. He fired his gun again, nicking Sephiroth on the side of his neck, barely missing an important artery, as he flinched.  
  
"What I've expected from a legendary outlaw." Sephiroth said with a slight smirk, as if he was pleased with this revolution, and for a blinking, Tifa spotted Rufus's weapon lying a couple of feet from her, an idea forming in her mind. "But like all legends, they have to die." Sephiroth said with a low voice, deep and throaty as he looked smugly at Rufus, who kept his cool, gun aimed at Sephiroth's forehead.  
  
Without another word, both men lunged forward, firing bullets, getting nicked here or there but always managing to dodge the other while firing like mad. Suddenly Sephiroth switched tactics, shooting Rufus at the leg, sending the outlaw to his knees in pain.  
  
"This is where you end, Shinra!" Sephiroth exclaimed, gun pointed at point blank range at Rufus's chest, and Rufus panted heavily, closing his eyes. This was where it all ended . . .  
  
The sound of a gun firing brought Rufus's eyes open wide, turning his head to see Tifa standing a few feet away from him, the gun barrel of his gun smoking. Startled, he turned to face Sephiroth, who clutched his bleeding side, his eyes twitching as he glared venomously at Tifa.  
  
"I suggest you hightail it out of here Sheriff, and I also suggest you don't come back, unless you want to be six feet under." Tifa snapped, in a serious, almost outlaw like voice, and Rufus had to crack a smile at that. Maybe he was a bad influence on her . . .  
  
Sephiroth merely said nothing, and still clutching his side, turned and limped over to his chocobo, Tifa's gun barrel following him the whole way. Without another word, he mounted, with some difficulty, and spurred the chocobo forward, looking a bit pale as he rode off.  
  
After he had disappeared into a speck of nothing onto the dust, Tifa lowered the gun, giving a loud sigh.  
  
"I never really meant to shoot him," She said apologetically, looking at Rufus who shrugged, "I just meant to scare him off, but I guess my aim's not that good." She laughed, and Rufus gave a low smile, accepting her hand that had been lowered by his face to help him up.  
  
"I still appreciate it." He said huskily, drawing her closer, her eyes widening slightly as she blushed, realizing their closeness, and somehow feeling right being here, in his arms where she belonged. Thank god he hadn't died. If he had . . . she gave a slight shaky smile as he tilted her chin up to face him, his eyes roving appreciatively over her face.  
  
"Ahem!" The pair turned their eyes back to an annoyed Scarlet, her hands on her shapely hips as she glared, particularly on Tifa, though she said nothing. "Rufus, there better be a good explanation for this." Scarlet said with a scowl, and for a moment, Rufus hesitated, turning his face back to Tifa, a small mischievous glint lighting his face almost boyishly.  
  
"Of course. This is my fiancée, Tifa Lockheart." Rufus said slowly, his eyes holding question as he looked down at her, and Tifa blushed. Marriage? Well, the thing with Cloud had been resolved, somewhat partly, though still . . .  
  
"Yes." She heard herself saying, and Rufus gave a low smile, while Scarlet visibly fumed, and if she could, she probably would have steam coming out of her ears.  
  
"Fiancée? Ah've been gone for two weeks an' ya already engaged? What happened ta waitin' for my permission?" Scarlet screeched, while Rufus said nothing, his hand still tucked gently under Tifa's chin. They distantly heard Scarlet turn and stomp off angrily, murmuring something about skinning someone named Tim for not telling her these things.  
  
"Are you sure?" Rufus asked bluntly, and for a moment, Tifa hesitated. Being with someone like him meant more incidents like today would happen, she could never be rich or stable, and she could never go back to that simple life she had lead before.  
  
"Of course." She breathed, and for a moment, his eyes lingered on her for a moment, and he gently brushed his lips against her own. This time she didn't resist, and he delved deeply into her soft lips, his hands burying themselves into her silky chocolate strands, the sudden scent of flowers assaulting his nostrils. She tasted sweet, innocent, pure and untainted. She pressed more deeply into him, and he gave a slight smirk, letting his senses become overridden with her. Oh holy, how tempting she was, his little fiancée.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ *long pause* Um, yea? I think this is the next to last chapter, so I hope you liked it! It's been a long road, and I loved this fanfic, since it was my first Rufus/Tifa, and I always support those weird pairings, so look out for me! *grins* I'll really miss this story and all you nice people who reviewed throughout it! *sniffles* I feel so loved! Please read and review! 


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"Ah can't believe this! How come no one ever tells me these things?" Yuffie snapped angrily, while Zack just grinned happily, shrugging his shoulders as he saddled up his chocobo, who was warking happily, ready to get out on the road.  
  
"Ah know. Who would've thought that Cid actually would ask Miz Shera to marry him. Ain't it grand?" Zack said with a slight grin on his face while Yuffie sighed, hands on her hips as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ah just hope we get back in time for the wedding. Besides, bein' a mercenary sounds a bit hard." Yuffie added after a moment, a tinge serious for a moment, a thoughtful look crossing her face slightly, while Zack just grinned, leaning down and planting a small flirtatious kiss on the bridge of her crinkled nose. She was really cute when she pulled that face.  
  
"That's why Ah'm here Miz Yuffie." He said with a drawl, while Yuffie blushed, pushing him out of the way with a light shove.  
  
"Oh Zack, ya horrible." She said with a slight sigh, rolling her eyes though a blush stained her cheeks, while Zack just grinned mounting his chocobo as he held out his hand to her.  
  
"That's why ya love me, now get on."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ain't it so romantic? Everyone all paired up an' everything!" Aeris sighed dreamily, her eyes locked up on Rude, sighing slightly while Elena giggled, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Uh huh, Ah just feel so sorry for Reno, fallin' for Scarlet like that. Don' he know she's untouchable?" Elena asked, while Aeris only grinned, twirling a flower in her fingers, gently caressing the petals.  
  
"Yea, ain't that what ya thought 'bout Mista Tseng? What's become of him an' Vincent recently?" Elena only sighed, looking dreamily out into the horizon, as if searching for him. Her heart ached for him, though she remembered his almond eyes staring deeply into hers, his lips moving delicately as he promised to be home. The same lips had kissed her gently on her own, before he had turned and mounted a chocobo with his brother, turning and riding off into the horizon on which she was staring at now.  
  
"They left to escort Mista Cloud home, though he promised me he'd be back." Elena said, while Aeris grinned, giving the younger woman a playful nudge, before tilting her head to the side slightly, a thoughtful look crossing her face. It was nice and to know that everything was turning out so well, when things had started becoming bleak, and like a heaven sent angel, Tifa had shown up and righted everything.  
  
"Speakin' of Cloud, what happened to Sephiroth?" Aeris asked, while Elena burst out laughing, grinning happily.  
  
"Oh ya should have heard what Scarlet was sayin'! She told me how Tifa shot the sheriff and he left with his tail between his legs! Ah wish Ah could have seen that!" Elena hooted, while Aeris merely smiled. Oh, what a shame. Sephiroth had been so dashingly handsome too, though she supposed he couldn't compare with Rude, who was so sweet and kind it made her tingle all over.  
  
"Ahh, Tifa, how Ah envy her! Marryin' Sir an' all! Though Ah guess Sir deserves some happiness." Aeris bubbled happily, grinning as Rude settled himself next to her, saying nothing though giving her a slight glance with his stormy gray depths that it sent shivers down her spine. On her request, he had stopped covering up his eyes, though he had become mysteriously popular with the ladies all of a sudden.  
  
"Oh, Ah see. Ah'll leave ya two alone." And without another word, Elena got up and left, while Aeris just turned to Rude with a small, mischievous smile.  
  
"Ready for an adventure, cowboy?" She teased, while the corner of Rude's mouth twitched upward, and Aeris smiled also. Things would turn out all right, she knew it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I love you." Those were the first words that accompanied the strong arms that wrapped around her petite form, and a warm tingling sensation wrapped itself around her body also, and a soft sigh escaped her lips.  
  
"I love you too." She said with a slight grin, turning her neck slightly to spy roguish blue eyes, the barren landscape she had once seen now glittered and shined like a gem newly cleaned, all the dust and grim wiped clean from them. She loved his eyes more than anything, except maybe his lips, which were now slowly trailing up her neck, sending shivers down her spine. How he loved to play with her!  
  
"You make a beautiful spouse." Rufus told her, and she giggled slightly, tilting her head back to the sunset, the golden globe sinking slightly, sending bright bursts of golden and orange across the darkening sky, pulling with it the last threads of light while the moon threw its tapestries of stars across the sky. It was beautiful, and she would never want to be anywhere else but here, with him.  
  
"And you too, Mr. Outlaw." She teased, feeling his breath trickle down her neck, and for a slight moment there was a thoughtful pause, a small silence shared between two lovers enjoying the other's company.  
  
"How did I even find you?" He asked, and she giggled slightly, looking up at the sky, remembering how she had always longed to be anywhere but with Cloud, and when she had been with Rufus, well . . . she had even wished to be back with him. How fickle she seemed to herself, now that she thought about it.  
  
"You didn't love, you kidnapped me, remember?" The silence returned again, the one shared by lovers enjoying the company of the other, and a tumble weed toppled lazily by the sign of the town renamed 'Wanderlust' as the two embraced.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ It's. over! *sobs hysterically* Sorry, I always hate leaving good stories behind! *wails* Sorry if the ending is so corny, but I couldn't help it! *sobs sniffle wail* I really hoped you liked this because it was one of my favorite stories to write! *sniffles* Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please do it one last time! *sobs* Thank you! 


End file.
